


Bugsnax Collections

by Artemisgirl83



Category: Bugsnax (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Child Abuse, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Drugged Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Language, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Slash, Spanking, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Trans Male Character, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemisgirl83/pseuds/Artemisgirl83
Summary: Random Bugsnax stories. Some may be just one shots or may tie together. Tags and pairings may change.
Relationships: Cromdo Face/The Journalist/Floofty Fizzlebean, Eggabell Batternugget/Elizabert Megafig, Filbo Fiddlepie/Beffica Winklesnoot, Filbo Fiddlepie/The Journalist, Floofty Fizzlebean/The Journalist, Gramble Gigglefunny/Wambus Troubleham, Snorpy Fizzlebean/Chandlo Funkbun, Triffany Lottablog/Wambus Troubleham
Comments: 163
Kudos: 173





	1. Rut (Wambus Troubleham/Gramble Gigglefunny) Explicit

Title: Rut  
Pairing: Wambus Troubleham/Gramble Gigglefunny, mentioned Wambus Troubleham/Triffany Lottablog, mentioned Gramble Gigglefunny/Wiggle Wigglebottom  
Rating: Explicit  
Tags: age difference, AU, fluff and angst, knotting, language, mating cycles/in heat, M/M, oral, rut, size difference, trans, unprotected sex, vaginal sex  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bugsnax. I make no profit from this.  
A/N: I’ve been disappointed by the lack of Bugsnax smut, so I decided to give writing a chance. In this AU, Grumpuses go through rut/heat. Gramble is Trans in this fic. Gramble identifies as male but has female genitalia. Is Trans right for this? And there is some swearing in this fic. I think Grumpuses would use curse words. Sorry for any errors.

Tending to the little Bugsnax in their pen, Gramble heard shouting coming from Wambus’ and Triffany’s hut. Arguments were a common occurrence with the couple, although he never knew what they were arguing about. He had more important things to do than participate with the others in gossiping, like caring for his kin. He always tuned out the agitated voices.

The next day Triffany left for the desert. It wasn’t uncommon. She usually headed out after a heated argument, returned within a week, and all was forgiven. Wambus continued being his normal, surly self and tended to the garden. Triffany eventually returned, but she avoided Wambus, and he avoided her. She stayed long enough to collect supplies and chat with the others, and then took off again. 

Two months of the same routine passed, and gossip had circulated around the small community. Wambus and Triffany had split. For good. Gramble had a hard time believing it at first, until Wambus’ behavior started to change. The older Grumpus’ was even more volatile, snapping at anyone that stared at him too long, nearly getting into fistfights with every resident, and neglecting the garden, merely whacking at the dirt in a frenzy and ignoring the weeds taking over. He had enough sense to stay clear, although he would catch Wambus staring at him with an unreadable expression.

***

A week later, while on his morning walk, he noticed Wambus in the distance, oddly sniffing at the air, slowly following the path he had taken. For a moment, he thought Wambus was trailing him, but he shrugged it off as his imagination and returned to his pen. He crouched to pet a Strabby, but the fur on the back of his neck stood on end, and he had the odd urge to look behind him. Tilting his head, he nearly jumped when he saw Wambus standing next to the fence, breathing labored and eyes narrowed. Wambus leaned forward, and he found himself instinctively backing up, terrified the older Grumpus was going to jump the fence and tackle him.

“H--Hey…Wambus…what are…you doin’?” Gramble stammered, lifting his arms defensively.

Wambus’ gaze softened, and the larger Grumpus jerked back muttering a barely audible ‘sorry’. He watched in confusion as Wambus ran from town into Garden Grove. When a few hours passed without Wambus’ return, he decided to try and find the larger Grumpus. He briefly wondered if this was a good idea, but he was worried about Wambus. Being alone in the wilderness, and not sound in mind, could end badly for the older Grumpus.

He remembered Wambus had started a small garden in the grove, and he headed in that direction, shoulders slumping in defeat upon finding it empty. There were numerous caves in the area. Maybe Wambus was hiding in one of them. A musky scent caught his attention, and he froze for a moment. It was a scent he recognized, and a feeling of dread washed over him. Wambus was in rut. This would explain some of Wambus’ erratic behavior. Grumpuses in rut would often become aggressive and overwhelmed by the desire to mate, but they could return to normal within a day with the help of a partner. Wambus had no one. Despite their animosity at times, he didn’t like the idea of Wambus being alone and suffering. Wambus was strong but not a young Grumpus anymore. He didn’t want to think of the potential consequences. He kept pushing forward until he stumbled across a cave filled with scraping noises. Hesitantly stepping inside, he spotted Wambus facing away from him, hat and vest discarded on the ground, sitting next to a nest of blankets and pillows, grinding a tusk against the cave wall.

Gramble stood in silence before mustering up the courage to speak. “W--Wambus?”

Wambus tensed but refused to turn around. “Gramble…you need to leave.”

Gramble stepped closer. “No…Wambus…I know you’re in rut--”

“If you know what rut is…then you know why it’s a bad idea to be around me!” Wambus snarled. “And for grump’s sake don’t get any closer!”

Gramble stopped and sighed, “Wambus…you need help. I know--”

Wambus turned around and sneered, “What do you know? Huh? Nothin’ that’s what!” He lowered his head and pressed his paws to his face. “I felt this rut comin’ on days ago. I thought I could get through it fine. There was no one in town I was interested in.” He lifted his head and glared at Gramble. “But then I caught a whiff of something that smelled so good, and I just had to follow it. It led straight to you. I wanted to throw you to the ground and fuck you until you were swollen with my…oh grump…just get out before I do somethin’ I’ll regret! Please! I can’t stop fixatin’ on you!”

Gramble refused to budge. “I had an ex who went through rut, and I made it through just fine. I know what to expect.”

“Every one of my ruts was spent with Triffy…but not this one…or any other,” Wambus muttered. “She’s not takin’ me back this time. I’m alone.” He punched the cave wall, making Gramble flinch. “And so what about yer ex?! I’m not yer ex! You have no idea what yer gettin’ yerself into with me! Besides…what about yer singer girlfriend?”

“M--Maybe I don’t,” Gramble snapped, “but I can’t just let you suffer! A--And…Wiggle isn’t my girlfriend. We’re just…friends. Leave it at that.”

“I…don’t understand why you care,” Wambus muttered. “I do appreciate it…but leave all ready. Yer going to get hurt.”

“You’re not going to hurt me,” Gramble sighed.

Wambus grumbled, “We’ve been in fights, Gramble.”

Gramble chuckled, “You mean those fights where we lightly slapped each other’s arms? No offense, Wambus, but your hits wouldn’t have hurt a fly.”

Wambus let out a snort and shook his head. “I should be offended by that…but…ngh…I--”

Gently grasping Wambus’ face, Gramble leaned forward and pressed a firm kiss to the older Grumpus’ mouth. Wambus remained still, uncertain how to respond, until he felt Gramble’s tongue trace over his lips. Letting out a low growl, he wrapped his arms around Gramble and roughly pulled the smaller Grumpus into his lap. Gramble squeaked in surprise, allowing Wambus’ tongue to dip into his mouth.

Wambus abruptly pulled away, burying his face into Gramble’s neck, breathing in the younger Grumpus’ scent. “Why are you lettin’ me do this? I’ve said so many nasty things to you.”

“And I’ve said some nasty things right back,” Gramble muttered, gently rubbing a paw along Wambus’ back. “Just let me help you.”

“Yer too nice for your own good,” Wambus grumbled. “The rut might completely take me over. If you try to leave durin' that…I might not let you. I might…lose control. Please…are you really sure about this?”

Gramble nuzzled into Wambus’ neck. “I’m sure.”

Wambus let out a ragged sigh and lowered Gramble into the nest of pillows and blankets. Gramble squirmed as his back touched the soft material, and Wambus loomed over him, green eyes roving his body, stopping between the apex of his thighs. Sudden shyness took over, causing him to cover his groin with his paw, hiding the slit that was starting to part open from arousal, feeling fluid dribble over his digits. Wambus’ paws slid under his sweater vest, trying to lift the fabric over his body, but he shook his head.

“U--Um…I’m not much to look at,” Gramble stuttered. “J--Just…ah…lower your…expectations.”

Before Wambus could speak, Gramble parted his fur, exposing slick, dusky pink folds with an engorged nub above, strands of sticky fluid trailing from his opening to the tips of his paw. Wambus licked his lips and lowered to kiss Gramble, easing the smaller Grumpus’ paw away and replacing it with his own, running his digits over the soft mound, giving the swollen nub a teasing rub. Gramble bucked and whimpered, clinging to Wambus and deepening their kiss, tongues twining as the older Grumpus continued to massage his nub, sending jolts of pleasure through his body.

“Yer perfect,” Wambus growled. “Never think otherwise.”

Gramble wanted to laugh at that. Wambus was in rut. Anyone would be attractive. His pessimistic thoughts were disrupted when Wambus tore away from his mouth and dove between his legs.

“Oh Grump!” Gramble cried as Wambus’ tongue lashed at his nub. “Wambus!”

Wambus’ tongue delved further down, gliding between his wet folds and teasing his entrance. Gramble wasn’t prepared for just how long Wambus’ tongue was, back arching as it pushed into his passage, rubbing over his sensitive walls. Teeth gritting, Gramble clawed at Wambus’ head, whimpering with each thrust of the larger Grumpus’ tongue.

Wambus eased his tongue out, flicking it over Gramble’s nub. “You taste so good. So sweet. I could just eat you up all day.”

Gramble felt his face burn. “D--Don’t…oh…say that!”

“You got real shy all of sudden,” Wambus laughed.

“C--Can’t help it,” Gramble stammered, bucking hard when Wambus’ tongue slid back inside. “O--Oh!  
W--Wait! I’m…ngh…really close!”

Wambus pulled back and began massaging Gramble’s sensitive nub, making the younger Grumpus whine. “Then cum. I want to know how good I’m makin’ you feel.”

Gramble’s paws fisted into the blankets as Wambus resumed lapping his entrance. The pressure building in his groin suddenly burst, crying out as Wambus licked and rubbed him until the pleasure ebbed away, leaving him feeling lightheaded. When he came back to his senses, he noticed Wambus’ large cock jutting out, pearly fluid trickling from the slit. 

Wambus noticed Gramble’s apprehension and scooted back a bit, giving the smaller Grumpus some space. “Hey…we don’t have to do this. If you want to leave--”

“No,” Gramble interrupted. “I’m nervous…yes…but that doesn’t mean I want to stop. I just…have never been with someone…so big.” He motioned for Wambus to lay down on the blankets. “Why don’t you let me…get better acquainted.”

Nestling between Wambus’ legs, Gramble lapped at the leaking tip of the older Grumpus’ cock before taking as much as he could into his mouth, one side of his cheek bulging as he began to suck. The cave filled with obscene slurping noises, and he felt embarrassed from the sounds he was making, until he looked up at Wambus. The larger Grumpus was watching him with half lidded eyes, moaning with a loopy grin, paw reaching out to stroke the back of his head. Wambus clearly enjoyed what he was doing. Grasping the base of Wambus’ length, he started sucking faster and swirling his tongue over the head while pumping his paws, wincing when the back of his throat was occasionally bumped.

“Ah…oh grump…I’m…Gramble!” Wambus yelled.

Hot fluid flooded Gramble’s mouth, making him let out a shocked, muffled yelp, struggling to swallow down everything. He pulled back when the spurts of semen stopped, licking his lips to clean the excess dribbling out.

“I’m sorry,” Wambus panted, head lowering a bit. “I should’ve warned you…but it just…happened so fast.”

“It’s okay,” Gramble chuckled while laying back on the blankets. 

Gramble shuddered as Wambus positioned between his legs, cock teasing his opening, jerking and hissing as the older Grumpus pushed forward, spreading his small passage open, clenching his teeth from the slight, burning sting. It was uncomfortable, but not nearly as painful as he expected, and the sting soon faded.

“Ahhh…so big,” Gramble whimpered as Wambus slowly eased deeper.

Wambus panted, resisting the urge to just ram the rest of his cock into the younger Grumpus. “Grump…oh…grump…so tight…and hot. Do you…ngh…need me to stop? Am I…hurtin’ you?”

Shaking his head, Gramble yanked Wambus down into a searing kiss, wriggling his hips, attempting to take the larger Grumpus deeper. He whined into Wambus’ mouth as the older grump kept a frustrating, steady pace, cock slowly stretching him open until finally bottoming out.

“Oh…my…so…so full,” Gramble gasped.

Wambus groaned, “Didn’t think you’d be able to take all of me.”

Gramble gazed down to where their bodies were connected. “N--Neither did I.”

Wambus tried to remain still, wanting to give Gramble time to adjust, but the smaller Grumpus was impatient, squirming in his hold and whining for him to move. Keeping an eye on Gramble’s expression, Wambus gently pulled halfway out and thrust back in, steadily increasing the tempo of his hips as the younger Grumpus let out pleasured moans. Gramble could feel another climax building, and he wondered how many he would have before Wambus was tired out.

***

Gramble sighed as he wearily rubbed his forehead. They had been at it for what felt like hours, and Wambus’ rut had shown no signs of dissipating. So far, Wambus hadn’t tried to knot him. He could only guess that Wambus was afraid of harming him, and the older Grumpus was too far gone to have a conversation. Wambus was currently in a corner, facing away from him, panting hard, trails of steam floating from his body into the chilled air of the cave. He chewed his bottom lip while trying to think of a way to get Wambus’ attention.

“Mmm…Wambus…I’m gettin’ real lonely over here,” Gramble pouted.

Wambus turned, green eyes glazed and blown wide with lust, drool seeping from the sides of his mouth.

“See how wet I am?” Gramble moaned, reaching down to spread his folds open, exposing his gaping entrance. “You left me feelin’ so empty.” He smirked at Wambus. “If you’re not Grump enough…I suppose I could find someone else to take care of me. I wonder if--”

He yelped when Wambus launched forward, pinning him down and ramming back inside, making him scream from the sudden stretch, grimacing as the older Grumpus tore open the front of his sweater vest, downy thread flying everywhere, tongue and teeth descending upon his exposed chest. His eyes rolled back as Wambus roughly pumped into him while nipping him, tears forming in his eyes as his passage was repeatedly rammed, creating sharp sparks of pleasure.

“W--Wambus…yes…so good,” Gramble whimpered. “Need you to…oooh…fill me up. Ah! Need your knot so bad.”

Wambus’ thrusts stalled, and he whimpered while shaking his head.

“None of that,” Gramble chided, grasping Wambus’ face so the older Grumpus was forced to look into his eyes. “Stop worryin’ about hurtin’ me. I want this, and you need this.”

Wambus still seemed uncertain, whining into Gramble’s touch.

“Fuck me,” Gramble growled. “Shove your knot into me.”

Wambus shuddered and snarled, lust overtaking him, pulling out until only the tip of his cock remained and then shoved back in, setting a hard pace that had Gramble bouncing with each thrust. Gramble suddenly felt a large mass at the base of Wambus’ length catching on the rim of his entrance.

Leaning up, Gramble licked and nibbled on Wambus’ mouth. “T--That’s it. I can feel…ah…your knot. I want it so bad. I’m so…ooohhh…close.” 

Wambus growled and roughly grabbed Gramble’s hips, pulling the smaller Grumpus down onto his knot, lapping at the younger Grumpus’ cheek and neck, saliva coating pink fur.

Gramble sobbed at the overwhelming stretch. “Oh grump! Yes! More! Make me cum on your knot!”

When the knot popped inside, Gramble’s vision blurred, body becoming limp, sobbing as wave after wave of pleasure ripped through him. Wambus howled above him, and before he lost consciousness he felt warm fluid flood his passage. 

Gramble woke feeling warm and sated, laying on Wambus’ chest, smiling as he felt the older Grumpus gently lick and nibble along his neck. Wambus was no longer inside him, and he felt sad at the empty feeling, reluctantly pulling away from the larger Grumpus’ embrace. Night had fallen, and they needed to get back to town. He also needed to clean up in one of the streams outside. His groin and thighs were drenched. He winced upon standing. He would definitely be sore for a while. 

“Are you--” Wambus started.

Gramble interrupted with a huff, “Don’t start that again. I’m fine. A little sore, but that’s to be expected. Who wouldn’t be sore after takin’ a huge dick?”

Wambus let out a low chuckle and scratched at his head.

“I loved everythin’ you did,” Gramble stated. “Well…except for what you did to my sweater.” 

“S--Sorry,” Wambus muttered.

Gramble shrugged. “Eh…I can knit another one.” 

The walk back was silent, and they went their separate ways when back in town. Over the following days, Wambus properly tended to his garden and occasionally harassing Gramble, although it was far more lighthearted compared to the previous barbs they would throw at each other. A few nights later, Gramble heard a knock on his barn door and found Wambus standing outside, sheepishly avoiding eye contact.

“I…uh…don’t like stayin’ in my hut,” Wambus mumbled. “I was wonderin’…if I could spend nights with you. We don’t have to sleep together. I’m fine with sleepin’ on the floor. I just…ugh…never mind. I understand…if you don’t want me around.”

Giving Wambus a warm smile, Gramble gently took the older Grumpus’ paw and led the other Grumpus inside. “Someone will eventually notice you walkin’ out one of these mornings. They’ll talk. Are you…really okay with that?”

“Let them talk,” Wambus answered.

With only a small bed in the loft that wouldn’t fit two Grumpuses, Gramble made a pile of blankets and pillows on the floor. Maybe they could make a larger mattress later on, if Wambus wanted to stay. Snuggling into Wambus’ side, Gramble slowly drifted off to sleep with the older Grumpus’ arm draped over him. It was the first time in months that he didn’t end up sleepwalking.

End


	2. Stuck (Snorpy Fizzlebean/Chandlo Funkbun) Explicit

Title: Stuck  
Pairing: Snorpy Fizzlebean/Chandlo Funkbun  
Rating: Explicit  
Tags: anal, fluff, hand job, language, slash, smut, toys, unprotected sex  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bugsnax. I make no profit from this.  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who have left kudos or comments.

Snorpy groaned and rubbed his face. He had gotten himself into an embarrassing predicament. A prototype net launcher that he was working on had accidentally gone off and shot through one of his cabin’s windows, busting out all the glass and two boards that had covered it. He hated going outside, and the net was so tantalizingly close that he decided to lean out the window. It was a tight fit through the two remaining boards above, but he managed to grab the net. His elation was quickly dashed when he tried to back out. He couldn’t budge, and trying to brute force his way only hurt his back and stomach. The front door suddenly creaked open, and he froze in panic.

“Snorpy, I’m back!” Chandlo called out. “Uhhh…why are you halfway out the window?”

Snorpy sighed in relief. “Chandlo…thank grump. I had an accident with one of my inventions, and it went through the window. I thought I could get it…but I’ve managed to get myself stuck.”

“You didn’t want to go outside…did you?” Chandlo snickered.

“Y--Yes…well…that doesn’t matter right now,” Snorpy stammered. “Please help me out and--” He jerked when he felt Chandlo’s paws run over his back, trailing down to fondle his rear. “U--Um…Chandlo…that’s not…what are you doing?”

“Have I ever told you want a cute ass you have?” Chandlo asked, giving Snorpy’s rear a squeeze.

Snorpy felt his cheeks burn. “O--Oh…yes…m--many times…a day…actually…but what does that have do with this?”

“Well…you’re helpless…and I can do whatever I want with you,” Chandlo replied.

A playful slap landed on Snorpy’s backside, making him yelp and tremble. He loved when Chandlo acted more domineering, and there was a thrill in not being able to move or even see what the smaller Grumpus was doing, but he was partially out in the open. He wouldn’t be able to fully hide his facial expressions from anyone potentially spying on him, and he always had a difficult time keeping quiet when Chandlo touched him. The paws groping his ass suddenly moved up to his back, gently rubbing soothing circles.

“Hey…Snorp-dawg…if you aren’t comfortable I can get you out right now,” Chandlo murmured. “Sometimes ideas pop into my head…and I don’t think before actin’ on them. I don’t want you to feel--”

Snorpy interrupted, “If I don’t like something I’ll tell you. I trust you, Chandlo.” He wiggled his rear, hearing Chandlo’s breath hitch. “So…what do you have planned for me?”

Chandlo kissed Snorpy’s back, eliciting a moan from the taller Grumpus. “Thanks Snorpy. Your trust means a lot to me.”

Snorpy chuckled and bashfully covered his face with his paws. He felt Chandlo leave his side, hearing a drawer open and then items being rummaged through. Chandlo eventually returned, and he moaned as the smaller Grumpus rained kisses on his lower back, paws massaging his rear. He felt his cock twitch to life, squirming as it slowly emerged from the slit along his groin. A patch of fur on his rear was parted to expose his entrance, shuddering as tingling lube was drizzled over it, body jerking when the tip of a vibrator smeared the liquid around. Sharp teeth playfully nipped his back, followed by Chandlo’s tongue laving his fur. He clawed at the windowsill as the vibrator eased into his passage, mewling as the tip nudged a bundle of nerves. His dick was throbbing, but he couldn’t touch himself to get relief.

“C--Chandlo, please touch me,” Snorpy begged.

Chandlo grinned against his back. “I am touchin’ you.”

Snorpy growled, “Chandlo.”

“C’mon, tell me exactly what you want,” Chandlo huffed. “I love hearin’ you talk dirty.”

Snorpy groaned, “Ngh…I want…you to…stroke my cock.”

He squeezed his eyes shut and gave a soft cry as Chandlo’s paw pumped his shaft, one digit swirling over the sensitive head. He nearly kicked Chandlo when the vibrator turned on, pounding his fists against the cabin as the toy pulled out and thrust back in, constantly hitting his sweet spot.

“That feel good, Snorpy?” Chandlo asked while pumping the vibrator faster.

“Y--Yes! Yes!” Snorpy cried. “I…oh…grump…I want you now!”

“Gotta make sure you’re stretched enough,” Chandlo gently chided. 

Chandlo’s concern for his wellbeing was endearing but also incredibly frustrating.

Snorpy hissed and slapped his hand on the windowsill. “I assure you I am adequately stretched! Now get your cock in my arse before I cum!”

He felt Chandlo shifting behind him, paw pulling back from his dick and vibrator sliding out from his body. He groaned as his cock was left to bob in the air, and his opening was left clenching on nothing. A complaint died in his throat when he felt the head of Chandlo’s cock press against his entrance, whimpering as his passage gradually opened to the green Grumpus.

Chandlo moaned, “Does my cock feel good in your ass? You feel so amazin’. I just want to fuck you until you go hoarse from screamin’. Love hearin’ your sexy voice.” He reached around to grasp Snorpy’s neglected dick, causing the yellow Grumpus to buck and mewl. “Or we can go nice and slow if you want? Tell me what you need, baby.”

“Yes…good…feels so good…filling me…up,” Snorpy moaned. “Need you…ahhh…to take me hard. Please…Chandlo!”

Chandlo’s hips began to piston against his backside, cock head striking his sweet spot. It should have felt amazing, but his body was being bounced back and forth, back scrapping against the boards while his belly dug into the windowsill. He was also having a hard time keeping his head held up, and he was starting to feel lightheaded.

“Chandlo stop,” Snorpy groaned while rubbing his head.

Chandlo tensed and gently eased out. “Are you okay?”

“This position is getting painful,” Snorpy replied, “and I feel like…ngh…I might pass out.”

The boards above him suddenly cracked and tumbled away, squeaking in surprise as Chandlo scooped him up and carried him to the cot. He was delicately laid toward the end of the cot, legs left dangling over the edge. His hat and apron were tossed to the floor, and Chandlo’s clothing followed before the green Grumpus leaned over him. Locking his legs around Chandlo’s waist, he tugged the smaller Grumpus closer, trembling as their cocks rubbed together and their mouths met in a gentle kiss.

Chandlo reluctantly broke their kiss, dipping a paw between their bodies to grasp his dick, guiding it to Snorpy’s opening, gazing into the taller Grumpus’ glazed over eyes. “You want my cock, baby?”

Snorpy huffed and used his legs to roughly pull Chandlo forward, forcing the green Grumpus’ girth into his passage. Both cried out and clung to one another.

“S--Snorpy! You could’ve hurt yourself!” Chandlo scolded, tightly gripping Snorpy’s hips, keeping the taller Grumpus still.

“Aaahhh…couldn’t help it,” Snorpy moaned. “I can’t take any more teasing, Chandlo. You know I get impatient.”

Chandlo sighed and affectionately rubbed their noses together. “Sorry, Snorpy. I can’t help it sometimes. I just love seein’ all the expressions you make when you get all riled up. You’re so beautiful. How’d I get so lucky to get such a sexy Grump in my life? Sometimes…I feel like I must be dreamin’.”

Snorpy felt tears welling in his eyes.

“H--Hey…are you okay?” Chandlo asked, cupping Snorpy’s cheek and wiping away a few stray tears.

Snorpy smiled and nodded, nuzzling Chandlo’s paw. “Y--You just…make me so happy.” He was becoming overwhelmed by Chandlo’s praise and on the verge of bawling his eyes out. “Would you please fuck me before I lose all control of my emotions?”

Chandlo’s mouth covered his, muffling his hoarse cry as the green Grumpus rammed into him. Their kiss was frenzied, teeth accidentally clinking together and tongues sloppily twining, but neither cared as they drew closer to climaxing. His paw clamped on the side of the cot as he suddenly tensed, cock twitching and shooting out ropes of pearlescent fluid that landed along his stomach and chest, spasms racing through his passage. Chandlo’s pace faltered, moaning and slumping against him, squirming as he felt the green Grumpus release inside him. In his orgasmic haze, he could have sworn Chandlo was muttering mantras of ‘I love you’.

Snorpy would have loved to remain in bed with Chandlo, but he knew they would need to get up and bathe before the stickiness on their bodies dried. “Chandlo…we need to clean up.”

“How about round two instead?” Chandlo panted. “Oh…I know. We can do both in the bathtub!”

“B--Bathtub? Chandlo, that’s outside!” Snorpy stuttered as he was hoisted from the cot.

End


	3. Green Eyed Monster (Wambus Troubleham/Gramble Gigglefunny) PG

Title: Green Eyed Monster  
Pairing: Wambus Troubleham/Gramble Gigglefunny  
Rating: PG  
Tags: age difference, angst, AU, mild violence, slash  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bugsnax. I make no profit from this.  
A/N: This story takes place after Rut.

Wambus rubbed his eyes as he slowly woke, smiling as Gramble shifted next to him. He pulled Gramble closer, pressing soft kisses to the younger Grumpus’ mouth. Gramble was soon awake, but instead of returning his kisses, the smaller Grumpus tried to get up from bed. He pulled Gramble down, chest pressing against the younger Grumpus’ back, nuzzling and nipping along Gramble’s neck.

“Where you off to in such a hurry?” Wambus huffed.

“I have to take care of my little ones,” Gramble answered. “They get so restless in the morning.”

Wambus rained kisses along Gramble’s neck. “It’s still dark out. They can wait. Stay with me a little while longer.”

Gramble broke free. “Charwee must be so lonely without me. He always breaks out of his stall if I’m not down by five.”

Wambus watched in bewilderment as Gramble darted downstairs, flopping onto his back with an agitated groan.

***

Later in the day, Wambus was having difficulty focusing on his garden, glaring at the pen across from him. Gramble was sitting in the middle and cuddling a horde of Bugsnax. Some were desperately clawing to get away while a few snuggled back. He couldn’t understand how Gramble thought those pests were capable of love. They only showed ‘affection’ when bribed with sauce. He frowned when Charwee squirmed into Gramble’s lap. He recognized that specific Kweeble from the red scarf with pink hearts that Gramble had knitted and placed around the pest. He seethed and threw his hoe to the ground when Gramble gave Charwee a kiss on the head. He was tempted to stomp over and rip the pest away, but a loud boom made him jolt in shock. Spinning around, he noticed dark clouds rapidly approaching with flashes of lightening. The other Grumpuses in town fled to their huts, and Wambus rushed into the barn as Gramble frantically herded the Bugsnax inside. After bolting the doors shut, he noticed Gramble racing around in a panic.

“C--Charwee? Charwee!” Gramble shouted. “Where’d you go?! Oh, grump, don’t tell me you ran off again!”

Wambus’ eyes widened in disbelief as Gramble tried to head for the door. “Are you out of yer grumpin’ mind?!” He immediately blocked Gramble. “You can’t go outside in that! There’s no tellin’ how bad the storm could get!”

“Charwee’s out there alone!” Gramble snapped. “He needs my help!”

“That walkin’ fruit will be fine!” Wambus growled. “You--”

“I’m not arguin’ with you, Wambus!” Gramble interrupted. “Get out of my way!”

Wambus folded his arms and gave Gramble a withering look. “No.”

“Y--You can’t force me to stay here!” Gramble yelled. “I’ll--”

“I’ll be guardin’ the doors until the storm passes,” Wambus snarled. “If I catch you tryin’ to get out…I’ll tie you down.”

“W--What…Wambus…please,” Gramble stammered, enraged expression morphing to fear, tears forming in his eyes. “You have to let me go. I--If anythin’ happened to Charwee…I don’t know what I’d do.”

Wambus felt a pang of guilt, but it was quickly replaced with irritation. “And what am I supposed to do if somethin’ happens to you?! Those varmints don’t care if you get hurt or killed.”

“D--Don’t say that!” Gramble yelled. “T--They love me! They’re my family!”

Wambus snorted, “Yeah…they love you just as much as yer real family did.”

He wanted to punch himself as soon as those words left his mouth. He couldn't believe he had just said that. Gramble’s eyes widened, mouth opening as if to speak but then falling shut, expression becoming blank. With tears flowing, Gramble turned away from him and headed up the stairs to the loft. Slumping to the floor, he buried his head in his paws, chest tightening and stomach lurching as Gramble let out a heartbreaking wail. He knew he needed to apologize, but he couldn’t work up the courage to face Gramble. He remained on the floor as Gramble sobbed above him.

***

He didn’t know how much time passed before the howling winds and thunder ceased. Gramble had grown silent, and he forced himself to stand and head up the stairs, finding the smaller Grumpus in bed and buried beneath the covers. Hesitantly pulling back the blankets, he found Gramble sleeping, reaching out to run his paw over the younger Grumps’ cheek, grimacing at the feel of tear drenched fur. Desperately thinking, he remembered Gramble saying Charwee escaped in the past and was sometimes found in Garden Grove. 

After kissing Gramble’s head, he rushed downstairs, removing the bolt from the door and heading outside. Cold rain pelted his body, but he brushed it off and run into the grove, trudging through muddy ground and toppled over branches. He didn’t have an idea where to go specifically, just wandering in hopes of getting lucky. Stumbling across his old garden, he noticed his ketchup crop was splattered everywhere from the high winds. A soft whimper made him turn around, sighing in relief when he spotted Charwee cowering under a large tree, taking shelter from the torrent of rain. Cautiously stepping closer to the Kweeble, trying to keep from startling it, he saw that it was covered in ketchup.

“Bunger. Bunger. Bunger. Bunger? Bunger!!!”

His stomach dropped with dread. Scrambling forward, he tried to scoop up Charwee, but just as he got the Kweeble in his arms, pain exploded on the back of his right leg, making him fall onto his stomach, barely keeping himself from crushing Charwee under his bulk. He caught a glimpse of a charging Bunger, gritting his teeth as he braced for impact, keeping the Kweeble shielded with his body. Sharp pain shot through his ribcage, and he was sent rolling from the force. Mud and leaves clung to him, and the Bunger luckily lost interest, waddling off in the opposite direction.

“Ungh…damn varmint,” Wambus hissed as he struggled to stand, glaring at the Kweeble in his arms. “You better not give me any trouble or I’ll bury you in my garden.”

“Kweeble?”

He managed to limp back into town, dropping Charwee off in the barn before hobbling over to Eggabell’s hut. He would have preferred to stay, but he needed to be checked out. By the time he reached the Doctor’s hut, the pain had become so severe that he could barely breathe, and he collapsed to his knees. Fortunately for him, Eggabell was home, and he recounted his ordeal as she tended to him. He was relieved to learn that there were no broken bones, but he was badly bruised and would need at least a week of bed rest. He thought that was absurd, and expressing that earned him a harsh lecture. 

Pumped full of painkillers and cleaned of the debris coating his fur, he limped to his old hut. It was the last place he wanted to be, but he wouldn’t be able to walk up stairs, and he doubted Gramble would welcome him back at the moment. He crawled into bed and quickly passed out.

***

Regaining consciousness later was awful. Every part of his body ached, and he kept his eyes squeezed shut, desperate to block the sun shining through the window. Weight shifted against his side, and he opened his eyes, surprised to find Gramble cuddled up to him, gazing at him with an unreadable expression.

“U--Uh…hi,” Wambus stammered.

Gramble stared at him silence.

“Gramble…what I said to you was cruel,” Wambus whimpered. “I’m sorry. I was upset that you were spendin’ so much time with those snax, and when you tried to run off and risk your life for one…I lost my temper.”

“You…were jealous of my little ones?” Gramble asked.

Wambus nodded. “I’m…not good at expressin’ myself. I bottle up my emotions…and then they just…explode. Oh grump…I really messed up…and I hurt you.”

Gramble chewed his bottom lip. “Yeah…you did…but apologizin’ is a good start in makin’ things right.”

“Do you…forgive me?” Wambus asked.

“I know you’re sorry…but what you said…was awful,” Gramble muttered. “It’ll take some time…but I’ll get there.” He rubbed a paw over Wambus’ chest. “Eggabell told me everything. I should be upset with you for nearly gettin’ yourself killed. You went off and did the exact thing you wouldn’t let me do…but I’m just so happy you’re alive. You saved Charwee for me. Thank you…but please don’t ever do that again. You’re so important to me…and…and I--” He sobbed, wiping at his eyes. “I--I’m sorry…hic. I know y--you don’t…hic…like all this w--weepy stuff.”

Ignoring the sting in every muscle, Wambus grabbed Gramble and tightly hugged the smaller Grumpus.

End


	4. Aphrodisiac Overdose (Lizbert Megafig/Eggabell Batternugget) Explicit

Title: Aphrodisiac Overdose  
Pairing: Lizbert Megafig/Eggabell Batternugget  
Rating: Explicit  
Tags: angst, drugged sex, heat/mating cycles, language, lesbian, multiple orgasms, strap-on, toys, vaginal sex  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bugsnax. I make no profit from this.

Lizbert sighed as she dropped off a hoard off Bugsnax at Gramble’s farm. Snax were getting harder to find close to town, and she was forced to search further out, leaving her physically drained. It was now the middle of the night, and all she wanted to do was collapse in bed with Eggabell snuggled in her arms. She frowned when she noticed a window on their hut was covered in a curtain, stopping in her tracks when she saw the entrance was also covered. 

“Eggabell?” Lizbert called out. “I’m back. Is there a patient in there with you?”

Silence followed, and she became uneasy. This wasn’t normal, and she drew back the curtain to step inside, eyes narrowing when being met with another curtain covering the entrance to the bedroom. Stepping closer, she heard muffled whimpers and a faint buzzing. Pulling the curtain back, her eyes widened. Eggabell was sprawled out on the bed, eyes closed with tears trickling down, teeth bared and clenched, chest rising and falling rapidly with heavy panting, and legs shaking and spread wide with one paw buried between, frantically rubbing through soaked folds as the other paw pumped a vibrator inside.

“Aww, Bell, did you miss me that m--” Lizbert started to joke, stopping when her nose was hit with a sweet, overpowering scent. “H--Huh? Bell…are you in heat?”

That should have been impossible. They both kept a meticulous calendar to track their cycles, and Eggabell had just finished a week ago. 

Eggabell’s eyes opened, glazed and unfocused. “L--Liz? I don’t…ngh…know what’s wrong. This shouldn’t be happening. Aaahh…it’s t--too soon. I feel like…ungh…I’m burning alive…and my whole body aches. I can’t…m--make it go away.” She pulled the vibrator out and threw it to the floor in frustration. “I’ve been trying for hours. I--It’s getting worse. I can’t…I can’t…I can’t…Liz…ooohhh Liz…help me. Help me. Help me. Help me.”

Lizbert scrambled onto the bed and cut Eggabell off with a searing kiss, moaning as the white Grumpus’ tongue drove into her mouth. Eggabell whined and thrashed as she massaged the doctor’s swollen clit, alternating between slow and fast swipes until Eggabell was crying out, paw soon coated with the white Grumpus’ release. 

Lizbert kissed along Eggabell’s jaw as the doctor became limp in her arms. “Bell…I know it might be hard…but I need you to think. Did something happen while I was gone? An animal bite…some new plant you came into contact with…or something you ate?”

“Ate…ate…um…Floofty,” Eggabell panted.

Lizbert tensed and snarled, “What about Floofty?”

“At lunchtime…Floofty…gave me a…new Bugsnax,” Eggabell replied. “It had a cherry appearance…with chocolate syrup dripping down. Smooth…s--sweet…tart…juicy.” She licked her lips at the memory. “So…good. I--I wanted more…but Floofty…said no. O--Only one.”

“Why only one?” Lizbert asked.

“Hmm…I don’t know,” Eggabell answered. “T--They didn’t say. I started feeling…weird a few minutes later. T-There was a dull ache in my stomach…that spread further down. It just…got worse…s--so much worse. I became…aroused…for no reason…and I--I couldn’t will it away.” She hid her face in embarrassment. “I had to…hide here. I was so…wet…it was dripping down my legs. I thought…if I could m--make myself…orgasm…it would go away…but I couldn’t. M--My touch…the toy…did nothing to help.”

“You’ve been…trying to orgasm for over half the day?!” Lizbert sputtered.

“H--Has it…really been that long?” Eggabell whimpered. “Ahh….o--oh…Liz…I think…it’s starting again.”

Lizbert had to suppress the rage building within her. Floofty could be dealt with later. She needed to focus on Eggabell.

“N--No…where are you going?” Eggabell whimpered as Lizbert tried to move off the bed, clinging to the gray Grumpus and roughly kissing her. “D--Don’t leave me. Stay with me. Please. Liz. Please.”

“Shhh…love…I’m not leaving you,” Lizbert murmured, gently stroking Eggabell’s cheek. “I’m just getting that special toy. You know…the one fills you up so good.”

Eggabell felt her face burn. “O--Oh…yes…want that. Want you.”

Lizbert rushed to a drawer and dug out a key hidden beneath a panel. Key in paw, she crouched by the bed and dragged out a small chest and unlocked it, removing a cloth that covered a strap-on and several vials of medicinal lube. The lube always helped speed up their heat cycles, and she hoped it would give Eggabell relief this time, but she had a gut feeling this heat wasn’t going to be easy to deal with. She looped the harness through her legs and buckled it around her waist before opening one of the vials and drizzling the fluid over the thick phallus, smearing it with her paw.

Eggabell was shaking hard when she got back on the bed, positioning herself between the doctor’s legs, gliding the tip of the phallus through drenched folds. She firmly held the base of the toy and pushed at Eggabell’s entrance, causing the white Grumpus to sob as she smoothly slid in. Hooking Eggabell’s legs over her arms, she leaned forward, allowing her to bury the phallus to the hilt. Eggabell’s pleasured cries and intoxicating scent were driving her crazy, squirming as arousal exposed her cunt from the slit on her groin. She ignored the throbbing between her legs, and pulled the phallus out and slammed back in, keeping a fast, hard pace that made Eggabell scream and claw at her arms. She wondered how many of their neighbors would be giving her awkward stares in the morning.

“Liz! I’m…oh grump!” Eggabell wailed as she reached her peak. “D--Don’t stop! Please! Fuck me! Need more! A--Ahh!”

She hoisted Eggabell up into a sitting position on her lap, nuzzling and licking the white Grumpus’ neck and shoulder. The pace she set apparently wasn’t to Eggabell’s liking, and she grunted as she was shoved back, gasping when the doctor rode her hard, making a portion of the harness grind against her clit. It wasn’t comfortable, but she was too focused on Eggabell to care, grabbing the white Grumpus’ hips to help guide the doctor up and down. Eggabell was becoming frantic and sloppy while chasing another release, nearly toppling over several times, only held up by her grip.

“That’s it, love,” Lizbert murmured. “You’re doing so well. You look so beautiful. Cum for me again.”

Lowering a paw between Eggabell’s thighs, she brushed a digit over the doctor’s swollen nub, making the white Grumpus’ eyes roll back. She caught Eggabell as the doctor slumped forward, silent and twitching while riding out another climax.

Lizbert gently stroked Eggabell’s back. “Bell…can you talk to me? I need to know how you’re doing.”

“U--Umm…a little better…I--I think…but it’s not enough y--yet,” Eggabell slurred.

“I think we should take a break,” Lizbert sighed. “You look ready to pass out. When’s the last time you drank--”

“I--I’m fine!” Lizbert snapped, leaning back and driving herself up and down. “Need more! M--More! Now!”

“E--Eggabell! Stop! You’re going to hurt yourself!” Lizbert gasped.

She struggled to regain her grip on Eggabell’s hips, wincing as her paws were slapped away. She wrestled with Eggabell until she managed to roll the doctor and herself onto their sides, grabbing the white Grumpus’ leg and hooking it over her hip. The new position gave her more control, forcing Eggabell to slow down, although the doctor fought to wriggle free, letting out growls of frustration. 

Eggabell eventually slumped against Lizbert, letting out soft sobs and wiping away tears. “This sucks.” She reached over to stroke Lizbert’s cheek. “I--I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Y--You’re trying so hard to take care of m--me, a--and I’ve only been focused on myself. I’m being so selfish--”

“Stop,” Lizbert ordered while nuzzling into Eggabell’s paw. “You are not selfish. This isn’t about me right now.”

Eggabell shook her head, bottom lip quivering. “Y--You’re too good to me.”

Lizbert eased Eggabell onto her back, hovering over the trembling doctor. “And you’re good to me. How many times have you taken care of me during heats or when I was sick or injured? Too many. Don’t feel guilty about needing help every once in a while, love.”

“E--Easier said than done,” Eggabell chuckled.

Lizbert gave Eggabell a warm smile. “I know. Do you want to continue?”

“You better,” Eggabell growled.

***

Lizbert panted as she held Eggabell in her arms, relieved that the doctor was finally sated and relaxing peacefully against her. She was on the verge of passing out from exhaustion, and the rising sun peaking through the window made her groan and squeeze her eyes shut. Her eyes flew back open, and she focused on the window. The curtain had been drawn back. It had been a calm night with no breeze. Had someone opened the curtain and peeked in on them? She instantly thought of Floofty and sat up, intent on paying the other Grumpus a not so friendly visit, but Eggabell stirred next to her.

“Ngh…where are you going?” Eggabell asked.

“I need to have a chat with Floofty,” Lizbert grumbled.

Eggabell gave Lizbert a stern frown. “No, no, no. I know you’re not going to ‘chat’ with them. I’m in no condition to be treating broken bones.”

“Floofty deserves to have every bone in their body broken,” Lizbert snarled. “This was one of their demented experiments, and they used you as a guinea pig.” Her shoulders slumped when Eggabell remained silent. “Please…Bell…don’t tell me you believe this was an accident?”

“I got along with Floofty so well,” Eggabell muttered. “I thought they were my friend.”

Lizbert laid back on the bed, draping an arm back around Eggabell. “I’m sorry, Bell.”

Eggabell shook her head. “I’ll talk to Floofty later. I want to hear what they have to say.”

“They really crossed a line here,” Lizbert grumbled. 

“They did,” Eggabell agreed, yawning and nuzzling the fur along Lizbert’s neck, “and I will deal with it. For now…I just want to sleep.”

Lizbert kissed Eggabell’s forehead and watched the doctor fall sleep, eventually drifting off as well from the lull of the white Grumpus’ soft breathing.

End


	5. Misunderstandings and Parting Ways (Eggabell, Floofty) Mature

Title: Misunderstandings and Parting Ways  
Pairing: mentioned Lizbert Megafig/Eggabell Batternugget  
Rating: Mature  
Tags: angst, mentioned sex  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bugsnax. I make no profit from this.  
A/N: Continuation of Aphrodisiac Overdose. I felt the fic left too many things unanswered and wanted to correct that.

Eggabell limped over to Floofty’s hut, shivering from the crisp night air. She had slept the day away with Lizbert, but she felt groggy and sore, sharp pain shooting through her groin with every step. Lizbert had begged her to stay in bed, but she needed to get answers from Floofty. Lizbert had blamed Floofty for this mess, and although she had been initially agreed with the gray Grumpus, she was now having doubts. She couldn’t bring herself to wait until the morning to get those answers.

Lights were still flickering in Floofty’s hut, and she pushed down her nervousness, knocking on the hut’s entrance before stepping inside. Floofty was sitting at a desk, scribbling away on notes while looking under a microscope, oblivious to her knocking and her presence. Her breath hitched when she noticed the lifeless remains of a Bugsnax in a tray with a cherry appearance and chocolaty liquid oozing from an incision along the abdomen. It was the same Bugsnax that Floofty had given her. She clenched her fists and took several deep breaths to calm down. Once her agitation was settled, she knocked again. 

Floofty looked up with a frown, which instantly turned into a bright smile upon noticing her. “Good evening, Dr. Batternugget. What a pleasant surprise. I didn’t think I would be seeing you today. You’ve been cooped up all day. Were you feeling unwell?”

“Yeah…I was feeling…very unwell,” Eggabell gritted out.

Floofty looked her over. “Hmmm…your behavior…does seem off…and you’re hobbling. What--”

Eggabell interrupted and pointed at the Bugsnax in the tray. “Floofty…did you know what that snak would do to me?”

“Do to you?” Floofty repeated while glancing over the remains next to them. “I was expecting new limb growth. This is a new snak after all.” They looked Eggabell up and down. “I surmise that didn’t happen? Some Bugsnax can take time with transforming limbs…but it’s been over twenty-four hours and nothing has changed on you. Fascinating.” They began hastily writing in their notes. “No limb change…hmm…but did you experience anything else? The others around here have commented that some Bugsnax give them headaches, nausea, diarrhea, mild hallucinations, or--”

Eggabell became impatient with Floofty’s rambling. “Something else happened…Floofty.”

Floofty continued writing. “Oh? Do tell?”

“It triggered a heat cycle,” Eggabell replied.

Floofty instantly stopped writing and gave Eggabell a shocked look. “A…heat cycle?”

“My last heat cycle was a week ago,” Eggabell muttered. “There’s no way another one could just…start again so soon. I hadn’t eaten breakfast that morning. I only ate…that snak you gave me…and the effects were instantaneous. I--I became aroused and--”

“Incredible,” Floofty mumbled. “Simply incredible. Do you know what this means? That snak could be harvested and used as medicine to help erectile dysfunction or irregular heat or rut cycles. No…wait…we can’t be certain without further testing--”

Eggabell snapped, “Listen to me, Floofty!” Floofty jolted at her tone and shut their mouth. “No one in their right mind would want to go through what I went through unless they’re a masochist. It. Was. Horrible. Every part of me felt like I was on fire. My…vagina was throbbing so bad I had to place cool washcloths on it several times for relief. I was constantly leaking, and I couldn’t…orgasm on my own. Lizbert had to help me…and even when I did orgasm…I didn’t feel any better. The pressure and ache was never ending. I thought I was going to lose my mind. It was a nightmare…for me…and for her.” She wiped a few tears forming in her eyes. “Liz thinks you did all of this on purpose.”

“Of course she does,” Floofty growled while slamming their pencil down. “She never did like me, and she‘s always quick to jump to conclusions with me.” They rubbed a paw through their hair. “I’m sorry you experienced such awful side effects, but I had no idea any of this was going to happen. How could I? We have no data on Bugsnax.”

“If…you had known…would you have warned me first before giving that snak to me?” Eggabell asked.

Floofty snorted. “Of course I would. I always warn my test subjects of any potential adverse effects, but as I said, this was a new snak.”

“Thank you…Floofty,” Eggabell sighed in relief. “I’m glad you didn’t…no…never mind. I believe you. I’ll explain things to Lizbert. She’s really angry right now…but I’ll make sure she cools off. You know how protective she gets.”

Floofty momentarily sneered at the mention of Lizbert. “Indeed. Now that this matter is settled, shall we continue our work? There is much to do.”

“No,” Eggabell replied.

“What do you mean…no?” Floofty growled.

“I’m sorry…Floofty…but I can’t do this anymore,” Eggabell responded. “It’s putting too much of a strain on me…and Liz. No more experiments. No more new Bugsnax. Who knows what kind of reaction I could have to the next one. Poisoning? Paralysis? Brain damage? There are too many unknowns, and we are not equipped to deal with the consequences on this island.”

“Dr. Batternugget, please, you can’t let one bad experience--” Floofty started.

Eggabell butted in, “Floofty…this could have ended very badly. What if Lizbert hadn’t come home early? I was so desperate…to mate. I might…have wandered out of the hut…and begged someone--” She let out a choked sob but calmed herself. “I would like to think no one here would take advantage…but a lot of Grumpuses don’t think straight when they smell another in heat. Primal urges…just take over.” She shook her head. “We don’t even know what the lasting effects of this could be. What if my reproductive organs are damaged? What if my heat cycles are now permanently screwed up? I won’t know until I get properly looked over…and who knows when that’ll happen. I’m not blaming you for any of this. You offered the snak, and I chose to eat it. I don’t want you think I’m punishing you….because I’m not. I’ve enjoyed working with you, and I view you as a friend. I hope…we can still get along.” She turned away from Floofty. “No more experiments. I hope…you can understand my decision…and I hope you stop as well. I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“Is this really your decision…or Elizabert’s?” Floofty grumbled.

Eggabell titled her head back. “It is mine.”

Eggabell walked off into the night, leaving Floofty to stare into the darkness. They remained motionless for a moment before flinging the tray next to them against the wall in a fit of rage, picking up the microscope and smashing it repeatedly against the table. They slumped against their chair and noticed their vision had become blurred. After removing their glasses, they rubbed their eyes and were shocked to find tears.

“…Why am I crying?” Floofty asked themselves. 

End


	6. Comfort (Filbo Fiddlepie/The Journalist) Explicit

Title: Comfort  
Pairing: Filbo Fiddlepie/The Journalist  
Rating: Explicit  
Tags: anal, angst and fluff, first time, hand jobs, language, mentioned knotting, self-esteem issues, toys, unprotected sex  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bugsnax. I make no profit from this.  
A/N: For this fic, The Journalist is named Buddy, is referred to as They/Them/Their, and has a dick.

Filbo wandered around the town in a sad daze. He had tried to offer assistance to several Grumpuses, only to be turned down or ridiculed. He just wanted to make everyone happy like Buddy, the journalist, did, but he had to accept he was nothing like them.

Filbo spotted Buddy dropping off donations to Gramble’s farm. He was tempted to run over and offer to help, but he remembered his previous failures and turned to leave. Buddy suddenly ran up to him and grabbed his paw. With no explanation, he was dragged out into the woods, eventually stopping in front of a massive stone wall. Buddy brushed aside some shrubbery, revealing a hidden entrance that he was ushered into. Red, paper lanterns lined the walls and lit a path to a large cavern with an underground waterfall and stream. A blanket was spread on the ground by the waterfall with cushions surrounding a large wicker basket.

“Um…this is a beautiful spot, Buddy,” Filbo muttered, “but why did you bring me here?”

Buddy gave him a warm smile and tugged him toward the blanket. He sat on a cushion and watched in silence as Buddy opened the basket, pulling out a container of dried fruit, jerky, and a box of chocolates.

Filbo blinked in confusion as Buddy placed the food closer to him. “Buddy…is all this yours?”

Buddy nodded. “I stored food on my ship before coming here. I wasn’t sure about Bugsnax being real. I guess it turned out to be a smart move since I’m allergic.”

“Then why are you sharing this with me?” Filbo asked. “You need it more than me. Don’t waste it on me. Oh! I’m sure the others would--”

Buddy frowned and interrupted, “You’re the only one I want to share with. It’s not a waste. Don’t talk about yourself like that.” Their gaze softened, and they patted Filbo’s paw. “I have more stored away. I also have some celebratory stuff I wanted to share with Lizbert after interviewing her…but who knows when that’ll happen. This stuff will go bad in another week. Best to enjoy it instead of having to toss it.”

“I--It does look…really good,” Filbo stammered as his mouth began to water. “It’s been months since I had real food. Are you…really sure?”

“Of course,” Buddy chuckled. “Eat up.”

Picking a piece of dried mango, he plopped it into his mouth and chewed, shivering as sweetness exploded over his tongue. He was soon shoveling everything he could reach into his mouth, only stopping when Buddy took out two glasses and a bottle of wine.

“Wine?” Filbo laughed. “Is this a date, Buddy?’

He instantly cringed. Of course this wasn’t a date. Why would Buddy be interested in him?

“Yes,” Buddy replied.

“W--What?” Filbo stuttered.

“Yes…this is a date,” Buddy answered while pouring the wine. “I wanted to ask you sooner…but I kept chickening out. I was afraid you’d say no.”

“O--Oh…hahaha…is this a joke?” Filbo sadly snickered. “Did Beffica put you up to this? Hahaha good one.”

Buddy almost dropped the wine, setting it down with shaky paws. “You…think this a prank? You actually think…I would do something that cruel to you?”

Filbo averted his gaze. “It…wouldn’t be the first time someone pretended to like me as a joke.”

“I’m sorry you went through that,” Buddy growled. “Filbo…look at me.”

He reluctantly looked up and saw Buddy holding a white box, tied shut with interlocking cyan and orange ribbons. Buddy held out the box, and he hesitantly took it, unsure what could be inside. Curiosity taking over, he untied the ribbons and removed the lid. There were two silver bracelets inside, metal scratched in some places and some areas bent at awkward angles, one with cyan stones and the other with orange stones. He stared dumbfounded for a moment before realization hit him. This was part of an old courtship tradition. A Grumpus would craft bracelets and add stones with their fur color and the color of the Grumpus they intended to court. If accepted, the two Grumpus’ would wear the opposite colored bracelet.

Filbo had a hard time finding his voice. “Buddy…did you make these?”

Buddy grinned. “Yeah. Snorpy let me use his forge. He taught me how to use it…but I didn’t catch on very well. I’m afraid the bracelets turned out a bit…sloppy. Sorry…couldn’t give you something better.”

Filbo shook his head. “No…these are--” He suddenly burst into tears, but he forced himself to talk through it. “W--Why? Why would you want me? I’m a nobody…a klutz…a failure. You can do so much better than me.”

“Filbo stop--” Buddy began.

“N--No!” Filbo snapped. “It’s true! I can’t do anything right! I just mess everything up! Everyone here hates me! You’ll end up hating me too! I’m so stupid…useless…weak--”

Buddy cupped Filbo’s cheek, wiping away tears. “You are none of those things. You are one of the strongest Grumps I have ever met. You are out every day trying to take care of everyone…even after they treat you like crap. Any other Grumpus would have abandoned them long ago.”

Filbo sniffled. “Y--You haven’t abandoned them.”

“Because I want to find Liz and Egg…for you,” Buddy sighed. “The only reason I’m still on this grump forsaken island…is for you.”

“I--I don’t know what to say,” Filbo stammered. “I can’t…believe you want me.”

Buddy reached into the box Filbo was still holding and lifted the two bracelets. “Will you give me a chance to prove how serious I am?”

Filbo nodded, and Buddy looped the bracelet with orange stones around his left wrist while he took the bracelet with cyan stones and looped it around their right wrist. They were leaned in close, and he couldn’t resist kissing them, freezing when he realized Buddy wasn’t reciprocating. He wondered in dread if he had just made a mistake, but he was abruptly tackled to the blanket. Buddy hungrily kissed him, tongue darting into his mouth while teeth gently nibbled his bottom lip. He returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm, bodies grinding together, food and wine spilling around them. Buddy broke the kiss and looked down between their bodies. He squeezed his eyes shut in humiliation when he felt his hard cock twitch.

“O--Oh grump…I’m so sorry,” Filbo whimpered. “I--It’s been so long since someone kissed me and touched me…a---and it felt so good--”

Buddy silenced Filbo with a hard kiss. “Hey…it’s okay. I’m not any better off.”

Filbo glanced down, eyes widening at the sight of Buddy’s exposed dick, thick and long, feeling lightheaded and overwhelmed. “O--Oh my...you’re b--big. I…uh…think this is moving…a little too fast for me. I umm…I…I--I’m sorry--”

Buddy rolled over onto their back next to Filbo, stroking the other Grumpus’ arm. “There’s no need to rush this, and you don’t have to apologize. We’ll take things slow.” They picked up several pieces of dried fruit. “How about…we just relax together for a bit?”

Filbo nodded and grinned when Buddy began to feed him the fruit.

***

Filbo sighed as he groggily opened his eyes. He shifted uneasily when he couldn’t recognize his surroundings, dimly lit with a few lanterns, walls of wood and no windows. A warm arm draped over him, paw gently rubbing his chest, and he relaxed. He was in a room under the deck of Buddy’s ship. They had decided to move in together, but his hut and bed were too small. Buddy’s bed was larger and far more comfortable. The ship even had a bathtub, shower, and toilet. It was nice not having to walk across town in the middle of the night when nature called. Despite a month passing of sleeping here, he would still wake up  
disoriented.

“Having a hard time sleeping?” Buddy asked.

“Yeah…sorry if I woke you,” Filbo replied.

Buddy kissed Filbo’s neck. “I’ve been awake for a while now.”

“Oh…um…do you have something planned for today?” Filbo inquired.

“Nope…I thought it’d be nice to spend the whole day with you,” Buddy answered. “We can do anything you want.”

“Anything?” Filbo chuckled while rolling onto his back, nervously biting his lip. “W--What if I just want to stay in bed all day…kissing you?”

Buddy leered down at Filbo, brushing their noses together. “I like the way you think.”

Their lips met in a slow, gentle kiss, as Filbo tugged Buddy on top of him, knees bumping against their hips. The kiss gradually grew more heated, and Filbo started grinding his groin against Buddy’s, shuddering as his cock began to stir to life. He tried to keep his arousal in check, but he lost all willpower when he felt Buddy’s hard dick rubbing over his stomach. His dick emerged, nudging along Buddy’s length, making both Grumpuses moan.

“B--Buddy…I want your cock in my ass,” Filbo murmured.

Buddy tensed and shot a paw between their bodies, tightly griping the base of their cock while taking deep breaths. “F--Fuck Filbo! You’re going to make me cum talking like that!”

Filbo couldn’t help but smirk. “O--Oh…I didn’t realize I had that affect on you.”

“I think you know exactly what you do to me, you little tease,” Buddy growled, giving Filbo’s neck a light nip while tickling the cyan Grumpus’ sides.

Filbo squirmed and laughed, “B--Buddy! Stop!” He grabbed Buddy’s paws and gave the orange Grumpus a serious look. “I’m not teasing. I…want you…but I have to admit something.” He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. “I’ve fooled around with some vibrators…and dildos…but I’ve never…had sex…with a partner. And I know what you’re about to ask. Yes, I’m sure I want this. I want you.”

Buddy stared at Filbo, seemingly lost in thought for a few moments before finally speaking. “I want you too. I’ll do my best to prepare you…but I’m not small…so this might hurt. If you need me to stop at any point, I will. I don’t want you to keep quiet if you’re in pain because you think I’ll be angry or that I’ll leave you. I won’t. There are other things we can do. We can just go back to kissing and cuddling. Promise me you’ll speak up if you’re pain.”

“I--I promise,” Filbo stammered, sighing when Buddy gave him a stern stare. “I promise.”

He looked up at the ceiling as Buddy got up from the bed. Buddy quickly returned, carrying a tube of lubricant and a small, red vibrator.

“Can you roll over and lift your ass up?” Buddy asked.

Giving Buddy a nod, he turned over, burying his face in a pillow as he raised his rear into the air. He felt exposed and embarrassed, but his trepidation melted away when Buddy began massaging his shoulders, languidly drifting down his back and to his ass. The fur hiding his entrance was parted, squirming and whining as a lube covered digit gently circled his opening. His cock twitched and let out small spurts of fluid, jerking when Buddy’s other paw wrapped around his length. The digit spreading lube on his entrance retreated, replaced with the tip of the lubed up vibrator. Buddy’s paw started to pump his dick as the vibrator slowly opened him. The pressure on his passage was slightly uncomfortable, but bearable, until the vibrator was halfway in, creating a burning sensation that made him wince.

“W--Wait…ngh…that hurts,” Filbo hissed.

Buddy released Filbo’s cock and carefully eased the toy out. “I’m sorry.”

“N--No…don’t be,” Filbo murmured. “I don’t want to stop. Could you…try more lube?”

Buddy peppered kisses along Filbo’s shoulders. “All right. Let me know if this still hurts.”

The vibrator was drenched in more lube and returned to his entrance, groaning as it slid in more smoothly into his passage, wriggling from the dull ache of being stretched. Buddy resumed fondling his dick, letting out a soft cry as the vibrator was slowly pulled out until only the tip remained, slowly thrusting back in, gliding over his sweet spot.

“Do you want the vibrator on?” Buddy asked.

“N--No…I don’t think I could handle it,” Filbo chuckled. “I might cum.”

“Am I really making you feel that good?” Buddy teased.

“Y--Yeah…ooohhhh grump…oh grump…I really want…to feel your cock,” Filbo whimpered.

“And I want to bury my cock in your cute ass,” Buddy growled, “but you’re not ready yet.”

An eternity seemed to pass before Buddy finally gave in to his pleas, removing the vibrator and positioning him on his side. He trembled violently as Buddy’s warm, soft body pressed against him, slick cock head rubbing over his entrance. The pressure on his opening grew until the tip of Buddy’s dick eased in, panting as they slowly filled him. 

Buddy tenderly kissed Filbo’s neck, guiding their paw under his arm and resting it on his chest. “Hey…grab my paw and give me a hard squeeze if anything hurts. Is it okay for me to move or do you need more time?”

Filbo grabbed Buddy’s paw and whimpered, “Y--You can move. Just…um…start slow.”

“Tilt your head back a bit,” Buddy murmured. “I want to kiss you.”

He leaned back and eagerly claimed Buddy’s mouth, moaning as they made shallow thrusts, every glide of their cock setting the nerves in his passage alight. Rocking his rear backwards, he massaged Buddy’s paw and moaned into their mouth, trying to give them the hint to move faster without having to break their heated kiss. The tempo of Buddy’s thrusts remained the same, refusing to go any faster or rougher, whining his displeasure with their decision. Buddy gave a low chuckle and moved their paw down to wrap around his cock, digit paying special attention to the flushed tip. It felt amazing, and he struggled to keep the building pressure in his groin from exploding. It only intensified when he felt the base of Buddy’s dick swell against his entrance, stretching him open even more.

“B--Buddy…I’m going to…oohh it’s too soon,” Filbo whined. “I don’t want this to e--end!”

Buddy growled, “N--Neither do I…but I can’t last much longer. You’re so beautiful…so hot. My beautiful…lovely…perfect…Filbo.”

Overcome by Buddy’s praise, he reached his peak with a sob, pushing their pumping paw off his dick when it became too sensitive. Buddy went rigid and moaned, pulling out and splattering their release along his thighs and groin. Both rolled onto their backs, arms pressed against one another, both their bracelets clinking on contact. He stared down with a smile, tracing a digit over a cyan stone.

“Why didn’t you cum inside me?” Filbo asked. “I…ah…would have loved to feel it.”

“Sorry…I…didn’t want to…accidentally knot you,” Buddy responded with an embarrassed grin.

“I would have loved to feel that too,” Filbo leered.

Buddy grasped Filbo’s paw and gave the warm palm a kiss. “Another time then?”

“Another time,” Filbo repeated.

“You know what sounds great right now?” Buddy sighed. “Taking a hot bath together.”

Filbo opened his mouth to agree but squealed instead when Buddy effortlessly picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. He relaxed into Buddy’s hold and nuzzled the fur along their chest, sighing in content when they kissed the top of his head.

End


	7. Rut Influence (Floofty Fizzlebean/The Journalist) Explicit

Title: Rut Influence  
Pairing: Floofty Fizzlebean/The Journalist(Buddy), mentioned Snorpy Fizzlebean/Chandlo Funkbun  
Rating: Explicit  
Tags: knotting, language, mating cycles/in heat, multiple orgasms, oral sex, rough sex, vaginal sex, unprotected sex  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bugsnax. I make no profit from this.  
A/N: Floofty and Buddy are referred to as They/Them. In this fic, Floofty has a dick, and Buddy has a vagina. I’m currently working on another Snorpy/Chandlo, Floofty/Buddy, and Wambus/Gramble. 

Floofty flopped onto their cot with an agitated grunt. They would have preferred spending the night in their hut, but their body had started showing signs of impending rut. By the time they had reached Boiling Bay, their cock was hard and leaking. They glared down at their twitching length, frustrated they had no control over their body’s urges. They tilted their head back and squeezed their eyes shut. It was going to be a miserable night. 

“F--Floofty?”

Floofty sat up and locked eyes with the Journalist, Buddy. The orange Grumpus’ gaze lowered to their dick, gulping and eyes averting to the ground.

“I don’t know why you’re here,” Floofty grumbled, “and in the moment I don’t care. As you can clearly see…and probably smell…I’m in rut. So…kindly stop gawking and leave at once…or assist me.”

They laid back on the cot and closed their eyes, expecting Buddy to run off. A warm, wet tongue licked a trail from the base of their cock to the tip, making them yelp and look down in shock, finding Buddy between their thighs. 

Floofty grabbed Buddy’s head, yanking the orange Grumpus’ head away from their length. “What do you think you are doing?!”

Buddy gave Floofty a mischievous smirk and replied, “I’m assisting you.”

They stared at Buddy in shock, and they wondered what the orange Grumpus’ motivation was to help them, but Buddy was a hard Grumpus to understand. Their initial encounters were rocky, but Buddy started to take their insults in stride, even making lighthearted, smartass remarks right back at them. Buddy proved to be an invaluable assistant, and although they were reluctant to admit it, given their hatred of the journalism profession and anyone who partook in it, the orange Grumpus had grown on them. Buddy was pleasant to talk to, and nice to look at. 

“I’m in no mood for foreplay,” Floofty growled while standing up, keeping their grip on Buddy’s fur, moaning when the orange Grumpus gave their cock another lick. “Get on the cot. Paws and knees.”

Buddy crawled onto the cot after Floofty released them, making sure the purple Grumpus had a clear view of their ass. Floofty stared between Buddy’s legs, dick throbbing from the sight of the orange Grumpus’ exposed, wet cunt. They didn’t care what type of reproductive organs Buddy had, but this would make their coupling far easier. They were confused over how quickly Buddy had become aroused. Maybe Buddy was being effected by the scent of their rut or maybe the orange Grumpus enjoyed being dominated. They weren’t in the mood to ask right now and find out.

Floofty draped themselves over Buddy, giving an orange shoulder a hard bite, eliciting a sharp cry from the other Grumpus. “I will not be gentle. I will take you hard and fast. If that is not agreeable with you…leave now.”

Buddy peaked back at Floofty. “Shove your cock into my pussy.”

They wanted to sneer at the vulgar language, but they found themselves shuddering in lust. Buddy’s voice was oddly arousing, and they wanted to make the orange Grumpus scream. Lining up their cock, they rammed into Buddy, paws digging into quivering hips as satin heat enveloped them. Buddy cried out and tightly held the edges of the cot to stop from being thrust off from their frenzied pace.

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck!” Buddy whined. “Floofty! T--That feels so good! Don’t stop! Please don’t stop!”

They hand no intention of stopping, and they were tempted to tell Buddy to shut up with the inane banter, but there was another part of them that craved hearing more. The cot was soon rattling from the force of their pumping hips, and Buddy was sobbing and babbling incoherently, vaginal walls clamping their cock as fluid gushed out. They felt a swell of pride from making Buddy climax so hard and fast. They then shook their head with a growl. They needed to focus on themselves. They were painfully hard and needed release.

“A--Ahhh…yes…I can feel your knot forming,” Buddy whimpered. “O--Oh! Ooohhh…ram it into me. I  
w--want to feel it stretching my--”

Floofty shoved Buddy down, pining the orange Grumpus with their weight, teeth sinking into the scruff of the other Grumpus’ neck. The base of their cock began to swell, and they slammed into Buddy, burying their knot into the other Grumpus, snarling from the snug fit. Buddy thrashed and whined through another climax, trying to crawl away as the pleasure started to border on painful, but they were held in place by Floofty’s teeth and weight. Floofty continued snarling into Buddy’s neck, hips rocking into the orange Grumpus’ ass, trembling as they rode out their orgasm.

Their knot eventually deflated, and they reluctantly pulled out while releasing Buddy’s neck, giving the bite area a few tender licks. They sat up, watching as Buddy rolled over, legs spread wide, paw dipping down to toy with slick folds, cum trickling from the gaping opening. The sight made their mind race.

‘Fill. More. Fill. Mate. Breed. Breed. Mate. Breed!’

They descended on Buddy and slammed back in.

***

Floofty grunted as they pounded into Buddy, resting on their side, paw holding the orange Grumpus’ leg up while their teeth griped the other Grumpus’ neck. One of Buddy’s paws clung to the cot while the other dug into their arm. They released Buddy’s neck, glancing at the orange Grumpus’ face, expression panicked, fur damp with tears, letting out distressed sobs. They had been having sex for hours without issue until now. Floofty didn’t understand what was wrong. They weren’t a mind reader, and Buddy wasn’t speaking up. They had given fair warning that they would be rough. Maybe Buddy was too afraid to say anything. There were well known cases of rut addled Grumpuses becoming violent with their partners. They tried to speak, but they could only produce growls or low chirrs. Rut was doing a number on them. Buddy’s passage clenched around them, and the orange Grumpus whimpered in pain.

‘Help mate. Help. Help. Help.’

They shook their head at the intrusive thoughts. How could they possibly help? They had no idea how to calm down the other Grumpus. Snorpy and Chandlo came to mind. The green meathead would kiss and hug Snorpy whenever their sibling was upset. Why were they suddenly concerned with how Buddy was feeling? It shouldn’t have bothered them, but it did.

‘Don’t hurt mate. Good mate. Pretty mate. Love--’

They shook their head harder and pulled out of Buddy, making the orange Grumpus whine in confusion. Positioning themselves on top of Buddy, they awkwardly pressed their mouth to the orange Grumpus’ mouth. Buddy tensed up but didn’t try to break free. They opened their mouth and gently ran their tongue over the Buddy’s lips. Buddy moaned, tongue slipping out and gliding over theirs. The kiss was sloppy, teeth bumping and saliva dribbling out, but they found themselves enthralled by Buddy’s pleased whimpers. They tried to pull away, thinking that would be enough, but Buddy yanked them back, whining softly into their mouth. It wouldn’t hurt to indulge Buddy for a little bit.

Floofty soon grew impatient and roughly broke the kiss, letting out a warning growl when Buddy leaned up in an attempt to continue the kiss. Buddy laid back submissively, avoiding eye contact and shaking hard. They felt a flash of guilt. They didn’t want their mate to be afraid of them. Mate? Nonsense. 

Scooting further down the cot, they buried their face into Buddy’s wet mound, savoring the taste of the orange Grumpus, tongue swiping through flushed folds, nose bumping the swollen clit. Buddy mewled, paw threading through their hair as they teased the orange Grumpus’ opening. The could only work the tip of their tongue inside, hindered by their current position. Hoisting Buddy’s hips up, orange legs falling back, and holding the other Grumpus in place, lower back supported by their chest and stomach, they worked half their tongue inside, tight walls rippling around them. Buddy sobbed, although it was in pleasure this time, paws rubbing their thighs, hips rolling with each thrust of their tongue. Fluid rushed over their tongue, and Buddy quivered, softly moaning through release.

Once Buddy was relaxed, they eased the orange Grumpus back down, looming over the other Grumpus. A noise rumbled through Buddy’s chest, making them freeze and stare at the orange Grumpus’ dazed expression. Buddy was purring. They responded with their own thrilled purr, shivering as Buddy reached up to stroke their cheek, urging them downward for a kiss. They couldn’t resist and allowed their lips to meet, purring louder as Buddy’s paw lowered to their cock, guiding their length to the orange Grumpus’ slick entrance. They carefully pushed forward, gradually inching inside Buddy.

***

It was the next day, mid afternoon, when Floofty’s rut finally ended. They were sprawled on the cot, exhausted but happy, with Buddy wedged next them.

“So…how was it for you?” Buddy asked.

Floofty panted. “Average.”

“Average? Really?” Buddy laughed.

Floofty couldn’t help but smirk a little. “Maybe…above average.” They turned their head, meeting Buddy’s content gaze. “Don’t you have someplace to be?”

“Nope,” Buddy chuckled. “Are you sick of me all ready?”

Floofty snorted and stared up at the ceiling. “I was thinking…it would be beneficial to have a partner for my future ruts. Would you…be interested?”

Buddy draped themselves over Floofty’s chest, forcing the other Grumpus to look at them. “But how would that be beneficial for me?”

Floofty felt their mind go blank.

“I’m just teasing,” Buddy chuckled, lightly bumping Floofty’s nose with their paw. “I would love to.”

“You are incredibly vexing,” Floofty grumbled. “I don’t understand why you are so eager to help me.”

“Because I like you,” Buddy murmured.

“You’re confusing me even more,” Floofty sighed.

“Well…maybe it would be beneficial to spend more time together…so we can learn about each other,” Buddy stated. “It’s good to know what your partner does and doesn’t like. It would make us more prepared for next time.”

“Hmm…yes…I suppose that is sound reasoning,” Floofty muttered. “When do you--” They watched in disbelief as Buddy’s eyes shut, and the orange Grumpus began snoring. “Is this some sort of joke?”

The roughly nudged Buddy, but the orange Grumpus didn’t stir, and they were briefly tempted to shove the other Grumpus off. They sighed in resignation and wrapped an arm around Buddy, nuzzling the orange Grumpus’ head.

End


	8. Breaking Point (Wambus, Gramble, Triffany) PG

Title: Breaking Point  
Pairing: Could be viewed as Wambus Troubleham/Gramble Gigglefunny/Triffany Lottablog or platonic.  
Rating: PG  
Tags: hurt/comfort, mentioned child abuse, minor violence, spanking, unhealthy coping mechanisms  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bugsnax. I make no profit from this.

The night air was chilly as Gramble emerged from his barn, slowly walking toward Wambus’ garden while looking around the area to make sure he wasn’t being watched. He couldn’t stand that Wambus had buried Bugsnax in the garden in hopes of cultivating them. It was horrifying that such gentle creatures were being buried alive. When he was certain no one else was awake, he rushed into the garden and began digging out the Bugsnax.

“Hang on little ones,” Gramble murmured. “I’ve almost got you free.”

The Bugsnax were soon freed, oddly lively for being trapped underground for so long Gramble thought, and scurried off in various directions. He stood up and brushed the dirt from his knees, content with his work and ready to head back to his barn, but there was a sudden sinking feeling in his gut. He realized he was being watched and spotted Wambus at the opposite end of the garden, giving him a vicious glare.

“Vandalizin’ my garden I see,” Wambus snarled.

“I didn’t vandalize nothin’!” Gramble snapped. “Your sauces are perfectly fine. I just freed those poor snax you were torturin’.”

“Those weren’t yours to free,” Wambus growled while stepping closer.

“Then consider it payment for all the snax you stole from me,” Gramble grumbled. “Leave the little ones alone and stick to plantin’ your nasty sauces, you old coot.”

Gramble wasn’t interested in continuing the conversation and turned to leave, but Wambus was surprisingly fast, grabbing him by the back of his sweater vest and roughly hauling him up. He instinctively lashed out, kicking and flailing his arms wildly, landing a blow on Wambus’ knee, making the blue Grumpus yowl and stumble. The grip on him loosened, and he fell to the ground with a pained grunt, gasping when he saw Wambus loose balance and tumble toward him. He couldn’t scramble away in time, and he was partially pinned under Wambus, letting out an infuriated snarl as he tried to shove the older Grumpus away. Wambus snarled back and quickly recovered from the fall, paw latching onto the scruff of his neck, forcibly flipping him over, shoving him face first into the dirt while lifting his rear up, lower half placed over the blue Grumpus’ lap.

“W--What are you doin’?!” Gramble hissed. 

“If you want to act like a brat…then I’ll treat you like a brat,” Wambus hissed back.

Gramble’s eyes widened. “N--No…don’t you dare! Let me g--aahh!”

Wambus was strong, very angry, and didn’t hold back. He wasn’t prepared for the pain that exploded across his rear as the blows began to rain down. He was in so much shock from the pain that he couldn’t even scream, but a part of him was grateful he wasn’t being loud. Anyone woken up would have come to investigate the noise. He didn’t want to be humiliated in front of the entire town. Clawing at the dirt, he tried to crawl free, but Wambus firmly held him place and delivered even harsher slaps for his escape attempt. He gave up and went limp, realizing he would never break free from Wambus, letting out agonized whimpers and sniffles as tears began to flow. Memories of his childhood came flooding back. Memories of his mother screaming at him while his father shoved him over and lashed him.

He didn’t know how many times he was spanked, but his entire backside was raw and burning when Wambus finally stopped, roughly pushing him off, standing up with clenched fists and stomping away, stopping in the garden’s archway and silently facing away from him. He tried wiping his tear soaked eyes and face to make his vision less blurry, but there was dirt all over his fur, and it just made things worse. He tried to stand and get back to his barn, but his legs had fallen asleep, buzzing with tingling pain and making him wobbly. Unable to properly see and horribly off balance, he wobbled straight into the fence and toppled onto his ass, Strabby cap falling from his head, letting out a choked cry from the fresh flare of stinging pain. Wambus was once again quick and back on top of him, hauling him up into a tight embrace.

“N--No…please…Papa…I’ll be good,” Gramble stuttered, panicked that Wambus was going to start spanking him again. “No m--more. I-I’ll be good. I’m sorry…P--Papa. P--Please. Let m--me go. I’ll be good. L--Let me go…P--Papa.”

He froze when he felt Wambus’ paw slip under his sweater vest, rubbing his bare back in soothing circles while humming and gently rocking him. He broke down sobbing, trying to muffle the noise by burying his face in Wambus’ chest. Wambus continued to hum and rock him until his sobs died away, gently cradling him and carrying him from the garden, heading in the direction of the blue Grumpus’ hut. He was too tired and too sore to question what Wambus was doing, letting out a hiss as his sore rear touched bed sheets, gently laid out with his head on a pillow. He watched quietly as Wambus ran up the stairs. There was a minute or two of silence before there was a shout.

“W--Wait…you did WHAT?!”

He recognized Triffany’s voice. She must have been working late up there, and now she was chewing Wambus out. He couldn’t make out what was being said. The rest of the conversation was clearly angry, but in a hushed tone. Wambus eventually returned with Triffany following behind, carrying a bowl of water, several washcloths, and a towel. Wambus and Triffany sat beside him, shivering as the blue Grumpus began washing the dirt from his face while the green Grumpus cleaned his arms. More tears fell, and he began to tremble violently, abruptly lashing out at the other two Grumpuses, knocking away the bowl and their roaming paws. He was in pain, angry, and very confused. They backed off until he went limp and started sobbing again. Triffany gradually inched closer, softly humming to him while tenderly stroking his head.

Wambus cautiously continued wiping the dirt off. “I--I’m sorry. I never should’ve…sorry. I’m so sorry. I had no right to do that.”

Gramble sniffled and rubbed at his eyes. “S--Sorry t--too. I--I--”

“Hey…it’s okay…both of you…it’s okay,” Triffany murmured. “The two of you can work it out tomorrow when you’re both more calm.” She gave Wambus’ arm a gentle pat, and the blue Grumpus set down the washcloth. “Wambus and I don’t think you should be alone right now. Wambus suggested that you spend the rest of the night here. I agree…but if you’re uncomfortable…we can take you back to the barn, sweetie.”

“S--Stay…here…together,” Gramble stuttered.

His sniffling subsided as Wambus and Triffany laid beside him, embracing him in their comforting arms, drifting off to sleep as warmth enveloped him.

***

“Sweetie…it’s time to wake up,” Triffany murmured.

Gramble really didn’t want to wake up. Every part of his body ached. He reluctantly opened his eyes, finding Triffany sitting beside him with Wambus still cuddling him from behind. The sun was barely peaking over the horizon. Triffany patted his head, making him mewl from the soft touch.

Triffany stood up and headed toward the doorway. “I’m…going to head out for a bit. You and Wambus need to talk. Wambus…I know you’re not asleep. Stop pretending, and get up.”

Wambus huffed and rolled onto his back but refused to open his eyes. Triffany chuckled and walked out. Gramble and Wambus fidgeted nervously, uncertain what to say.

Wambus leaned over the bed, reaching into a nightstand to pull out Gramble’s Strabby cap. “I had a hard time sleepin’…so I went out and picked this up.” He handed it over to Gramble, and the pink Grumpus snatched it, rushing to place it back on. “I’m sorry--”

“Don’t,” Gramble interrupted. “No more saying sorry. These past few months have sucked. We both did things to each other we shouldn’t have. I…just want to forget this ever happened and…start over.” He gently grasped Wambus’ paw. “Before things went sour for us…I had hoped we could be…close.”

“This isn’t somethin’ we can just forget,” Wambus muttered, giving Gramble’s paw a squeeze, “but I’d like to start over too. Triffy is all ready quite fond of you.” 

“O--Oh,” Gramble sputtered with a smile, although it faded when he noticed Wambus had a serious expression. “What…is it?”

Wambus rolled back onto his side to better face Gramble. “There’s somethin’ I need to ask you…but you don’t have to answer it. Last night…you called me Papa. Why?”

Gramble turned his head away as fresh tears threatened to spill. “Reflex…I guess. When I was younger…my Papa would hit me…hard…sometimes for hours on end. If his paw got too sore or tired…he’d find somethin’ else to do the job. Mama never tried to stop him. My brothers and sisters would laugh and egg him on. Better me than them. I never bothered tellin’ anyone. I thought…that was normal family life. I…really d--don’t want to talk about this anymore.” 

Wambus hugged Gramble hard. “S--Sorry…I--”

Gramble let out a shaky laugh. “I thought I said no more of that? Seriously. Stop.”

“All right,” Wambus muttered. “All right.”

“Hmm…how long are you gonna keep huggin’ me?” Gramble asked.

“For as long as you’ll let me,” Wambus chuckled. “Sides, I thought you loved big ol’ hugs?”

Gramble giggled and hugged Wambus back.

“Oh…you boys all talked out?” Triffany asked as she walked back into the hut.

“For now,” Wambus replied.

Triffany climbed onto the bed. “Good…it’s still a bit early…and I’d like to get back to sleep. Would you like to stay, Sweetie?”

“I don’t wanna overstay my welcome and--” Gramble began.

Wambus butted in, “Yer more than welcome. Stay.”

“Let him decide, Wamby,” Triffany softly chided.

“I guess…a little while longer wouldn’t hurt,” Gramble chuckled.

He smiled as Wambus and Triffany snuggled into him.

End


	9. Transformation (Snorpy/Chandlo) Explicit

Title: Transformation  
Pairing: Snorpy Fizzlebean/Chandlo Funkbun  
Rating: Explicit  
Tags: anal, angst and fluff, body horror, oral, rimming, size difference, sex toys, slash, unprotected sex  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bugsnax. I make no profit from this.  
A/N: Takes place after everyone leaves town and some time before The Journalist arrives. Some might consider the body horror in this fic tame while others might be grossed out. Just wanted to put a warning in case.

Snorpy paced around his cabin in agitation. Chandlo had gone out in the afternoon for his usual exercise routine, but it was nearly nightfall now, and he hadn’t returned. Chandlo always returned before sunset. Snorpy hated going into the outdoors, but he couldn’t shake the feeling something was very wrong. He forced himself outside, and ran in the direction of Chandlo’s B-Ball court, stopping when he spotted white fabric in the brush. He pulled the fabric out, grimacing from a sticky substance coating it, heart skipping a beat when he realized it was Chandlo’s tank top ripped to shreds. Dropping the ruined fabric, he brought his paw close to his nose to sniff the sticky residue, instantly overwhelmed from the sickeningly sweet scent. It smelled like a mix of honey and cream cheese. Chandlo had been obsessed with catching Hunnabees and Cinnasnails, but those were docile Bugsnax. It looked as if Chandlo had been in a fight, but there was no blood on the tank top or the ground. He recoiled when he stepped on something squishy, lifting his foot to find goop dripping down his foot. Looking around more closely, he noticed there were bits of eyes, wings, and chunks of indescribable gunk littered everywhere. Something had mauled a huge amount of Bugsnax, but he didn’t dwell on that. A flash of purple caught his attention in the distance, and he ran up to it, discovering Chandlo’s hat, picking it up and holding it to his chest. The hat was still intact but drenched in the mystery substance.

“Chandlo? Chandlo?! Where are you?!” Snorpy called out in a panic.

There was no answer, and he rushed toward the B-Ball court. A mass of hunched over green fur filled his vision, bringing him to a halt, staring at it confusion. He recognized that beautiful soft fur, but something was horribly wrong. Pulsating honeycombs bulged all over the fur, matting it with streams of viscous honey that never seemed to end. Four long, translucent wings emerged from the top of the mass, quivering with each shaky breath the mass made.

“C--Chandlo?” Snorpy whispered.

The trembling mass jerked and stood upright, legs and feet twisted and colored like cinnamon rolls, towering over Snorpy by a few inches, making the yellow Grumpus instinctively back up. The mass slowly turned around, two huge paws hiding the face with another set of arms, shaped again like cinnamon rolls, hanging limply at the side. Both sets of arms were covered in eyes that seemed to vibrate, pupils wildly moving in all directions, never seeming to focus on anything. The paws drew back, revealing an unchanged face, two pale antennae curling above his forehead and tusks slightly longer. Honey like saliva was trickling from the sides of his mouth, and thick, white fluid dribbled from his eyes as he sobbed. His chest and stomach were larger to match his enlarged body but were otherwise normal.

“N--No…d--don’t looook…a…a…at m--me,” Chandlo forced out. “S--Snorpy…ruuunnn…ngh…away.”

Snorpy rushed forward and buried his face into Chandlo’s sticky fur, cap still clutched in his paw. “Chandlo! What happened?!”

“B--B--Bugnsax….swwwaaarmmmed m---me,” Chandlo whimpered. “T--Tried to f--fight…but…s--sooo m--many…d---down throat. C--Changed after. Paaaaiiinnn. P--Pain.” He shuddered as Snorpy hugged him tighter. “D--Don’t touch…I--I’m…g--g--gross m--monster.”

“You are not a gross monster, and I’m not leaving you!” Snorpy snapped. “W--We’ll figure out a way to fix this! There has to be a way to fix this!”

Chandlo shook his head and tried to break free, but Snorpy wouldn’t release him. He became more aggressive, snarling and shaking hard, but Snorpy still refused to let go. Glaring down at Snorpy, he bared his teeth and let out a ferocious roar in the yellow Grumpus’ face, but the other Grumpus just gave him an unimpressed frown. Snorpy reached up to cup Chandlo’s face, making the green Grumpus’ infuriated expression change to sadness, breaking down into pitiable sniffles. Chandlo dropped to his knees, head gently cradled in Snorpy’s arms.

“Why are you trying to scare me away?” Snorpy whimpered.

“D--D--Don’t feel r--right,” Chandlo cried. “B--Bigger…s---strooonnnggger…might lose s--self…and hurt you. S--Sorry…sorry…d---don’t want to h--hurt you…Snorpy.”

Snorpy huffed. “You would never hurt me. I’m not abandoning you. Would you abandon me…if I changed?”

Chandlo sobbed and shook his head.

“We’ll work this out together,” Snorpy repeated as he placed the hat back on Chandlo’s head.

Snorpy had no idea what to do. There was no other Grumpus around that could help them, and he certainly wasn’t about to let Floofty get any where near Chandlo. They were helpless, but he wouldn’t admit that to Chandlo. He needed to keep Chandlo calm, and there was a part of him that believed that everything would be fine, but he might have just been telling that to himself to stave off a full blown panic attack.

***

Snorpy sighed as he relaxed in the tub outside the cabin. Five days had passed, and Chandlo hadn’t returned to normal. Chandlo’s speech had become worse, voice raspy and unable to form full sentences. The positives were that Chandlo hadn’t transformed further and could still understand him. Chandlo had tried flying off the roof of the cabin and only succeeded in crashing to the ground. He dissuaded Chandlo from another attempt, reminding the green Grumpus of potential broken bones and even death. There was no second attempt.

A cold breeze disrupted his thoughts, and he decided to cut his bathing short, reaching for a towel and grumbling when he remembered he had left it inside. Hopping out of the tub, he scrambled into the cabin, hissing as his wet fur began to freeze. Chandlo was lounging on the floor with a pile of blankets when he burst in, stopping in front of the fireplace and frantically rubbing his drenched fur.

“C--Chandlo can you hand me that towel?” Snorpy asked. “Can’t believe I forgot it.” He noticed Chandlo wasn’t moving and turned around. “Um…Chandlo?”

Chandlo’s eyes were intensely roving his body, remaining motionless for a few moments before finally moving. Picking up the towel, Chandlo approached him, sitting and draping the towel over his shoulders, gently massaging the fabric into his fur, working down his body, pausing when cupping his rear. Chandlo’s breathing had turned heavy, keeping still and gazing into his eyes. He recognized that hungry, pleading look. They hadn’t been intimate for nearly a week. He didn’t know if Chandlo would still have a sex drive after transforming or if the green Grumpus still had certain parts. Chandlo mistook his silence as rejection, head hanging in shame, dropping the towel and starting to turn away.

Snorpy grasped Chandlo’s face and sweetly kissed the taller Grumpus. “I’ve missed your touch so much.”

Chandlo gave Snorpy a sad smile and lifted his arms, pointing out his sticky, matted fur. “M--M--Messssy. D--Diiisssgusssttiiinngg.”

“Messy?” Snorpy chuckled. “Well…you’ll just have to help clean me up. We can go to the hot springs later.” He kissed Chandlo again and grabbed the green Grumpus’ paws, guiding them back to his ass. “And how many times do I have to tell you that you are not disgusting? I want you. I will ALWAYS want you. Please, touch me.”

He moaned as Chandlo groped his rear, tasting honey when the green Grumpus’ tongue slid into his mouth, shuddering as the other Grumpus’ silky wings embraced him like a warm cocoon, bringing him closer until their bodies pressed together. It didn’t take long before he was hard and grinding against Chandlo’s groin, mewling when he felt the other Grumpus’ dick start to emerge. He paused when it kept growing, glancing down and feeling lightheaded at the sight of the fully erect monster. He should have expected Chandlo’s dick to be transformed as well. Maybe monster was an exaggeration. Other than the change in length and width, Chandlo’s cock was normal. It was bigger than any toy he had ever experimented with, but it was possible for him to handle, so long as he was properly stretched and lubed up. He realized that Chandlo was also staring, expression mixed with shock and fear.

Snorpy stroked Chandlo’s cheek. “Are you afraid of hurting me?”

Chandlo nodded with a whine.

“If it’s too much for me then we’ll stop,” Snorpy murmured, “but I’d really like to try. We just need to be slow and patient…just like the first time we made love. Do you remember?”

Chandlo grinned and nuzzled Snorpy’s paw, growling when the yellow Grumpus tried to squirm free.

“Hmm…you have to let me go silly,” Snorpy gently chided. “I need to get some stuff from the dresser.”

The wings enveloping him drew back, and Chandlo let him go.

***

Preparation was slow, and it was hard to concentrate. He was spread out on the pile of blankets with Chandlo nestled next to him, trying to pump a dildo inside, but the green Grumpus kept licking him, tongue trailing from his erection to his stuffed entrance, tip sometimes slipping in alongside the toy, making him jolt and lose his grip on the dildo. Chandlo’s tongue had never touched that low, and it felt weird at first, but the green Grumpus’ sticky saliva was creating a warm, tingling sensation that spread through his passage.

“C--Chandlo…that feels really good…but you’re making it hard for me to focus,” Snorpy chuckled.

Chandlo growled and grabbed his hips, hoisting him until his ass was in the air, third arm easing out the dildo while the fourth arm kept his back steady. The awkward angle made him squirm.

“What are you--oh my grump!” Snorpy screamed.

Chandlo’s entire tongue shoved into him, tearing at the blankets with his paws as it seemed to expand. It felt larger than the dildo and was bordering on uncomfortable, but every thrust stimulated his sweet spot. He wasn’t prepared for the orgasm that tore through him, pleasure so intense that he struggled to keep from passing out. Chandlo’s tongue retreated, moving up to lap the cum coating his fur, wincing as the green Grumpus started licking his oversensitive cock.

“Ngh…Chandlo…that’s too much,” Snorpy whimpered while pushing at Chandlo’s head.

Chandlo whined and drew back, gently lowering him down to the blankets. When he stopped trembling from the aftershocks of his orgasm, he grabbed a nearby tube of lube and sat up, pouring a large amount over his palm and then grasping Chandlo’s dick. Chandlo growled as he pumped his paw, hungrily lapping his face. Honey and cream cheese were all over. Cleanup was going to be a nightmare, but he couldn’t be bothered to care at the moment.

“I need you,” Snorpy panted. “Now.”

Chandlo shuddered and pushed him down with a snarl, two paws pinning his arms while the other two roughly grabbed and spread his legs, thick cock head pressing against his entrance. Despite the ample preparation, it took a few thrusts before Chandlo finally entered him, and he bit back a cry of pain, feeling as if he would be split apart, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Noticing his distress, Chandlo stopped moving and began nuzzling his face.

“I--It’s okay, Chandlo,” Snorpy whimpered. “I…ah…just need a moment. O--Oh you’re so big.”

Chandlo remained still, licking and kissing him until the pain turned to a dull ache. He shifted his hips, urging Chandlo to move, eyes going wide when the green Grumpus eased halfway in.

“O--Oh…oooh grump…ah…I--I think that’s all…I can take,” Snorpy gasped.

“T--Tight…Snorpy,” Chandlo moaned. “M--Move?”

Snorpy nodded. “S--Slow.”

Chandlo kept the pace slow and never pushed more than halfway in. It wasn’t long before he was hard again, mewling as the fur along Chandlo’s stomach rubbed over him. He really wanted to touch himself, but when he tried to pull his arms free from Chandlo’s grip the green Grumpus gave a warning growl and nipped his neck. He felt a surge of excitement from the dominate display and submissively extended his neck, whining as more nips were delivered, lips latching on and sloppily sucking.

“Oooh…Chandlo…yes…yes…oh yes,” Snorpy whimpered.

“P--Peeerfect…Snorpy,” Chandlo grunted. “L---Love y--y--you.”

“W--What?” Snorpy asked, feeling his heart freeze.

“L--L--Lovvve you,” Chandlo repeated. “Mmmm…llllloooveee me?”

Snorpy felt tears in his eyes and struggled to keep from bawling. “Y--Yes! Of course I love you! I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember!” Hiccups rose in his chest and he lost the struggle, letting out soft sobs. “I--I’m sorry it took so long for me to say it. I--I was so scared…that you would reject me. I love you, Chandlo. I love you so much.”

Chandlo happily licked Snorpy’s face. “L--Llllooovvvee…lllloooovvvveee.” Sticky, white fluid trickled from Chandlo’s eyes and the eyes along his arms. “Snorpy…l--l--love.”

“Yes…love you…love you…love you,” Snorpy murmured through sobs.

Chandlo released his arms and cradled him, clutching the green Grumpus, trembling violently and crying as he reached his peak. Chandlo screamed above him and hastily pulled out, cock spurting ridiculous amounts of thick globs of cum along his stomach and chest. He ran his paw through the mess and hungrily licked his digits clean, enjoying the overly sweet taste. Collapsing next to him, Chandlo obsessively licked his face and neck, gradually drifting off to sleep despite the back of his mind screaming at him to clean up before everything dried to his fur.

***

He woke hours later. He was sore and every inch of his body felt sticky, grimacing as he pulled a blanket from his back, tearing out several clumps of fur. He noticed Chandlo’s massive bulk wasn’t pressed against him, turning his head and gasping at what he saw. Chandlo had shrunk back down, and gone were the wings, extra arms, the pulsating honeycombs, and the numerous eyes. The antennae and cinnamon roll legs still remained. He tightly hugged Chandlo and sobbed in relief that green Grumpus was returning to normal.

“Ungh…ow…Snorpy?” Chandlo groaned, eyes gradually opening. “My head hurts so bad. Eww…what’s all over me…and you?” He frowned when he finally noticed Snorpy was sobbing. “What’s wrong? Why are you cryin’, Snorpy?”

Snorpy hugged Chandlo tighter and rained kisses over the green Grumpus’ face. “I’m so happy. You’re turning back. You’re okay. You’re okay. Thank grump. Oh thank grump.”

“Turnin’ back? Okay?” Chandlo asked. “What are you talkin’ about, Snorp-dawg?”

Snorpy looked at Chandlo with confusion. “Chandlo…don’t you remember…what happened?”

Chandlo thought for a moment. “I…remember goin’ out for a run…and then…nothin …until…wakin’ up just now. Did I pass out or somethin’?”

Snorpy lowered his head and let out an anguished sob. How could he tell Chandlo that five days had passed? How could he explain that Chandlo had changed into a monstrosity? They had finally admitted their love. How was he supposed to deal with the forgotten “I love you” that were chanted over and over between them? 

Chandlo gently wrapped his arms around Snorpy. “Please…don’t cry…and…don’t be scared. Whatever is wrong…we’ll work it out together.”

Snorpy let out a soft laugh, recalling the similar words he had used with Chandlo days earlier. His head was tilted back, and he moaned when Chandlo gently kissed him. He would tell Chandlo everything about the transformation, but he couldn’t bring himself to talk about the declarations of love. Now was not the appropriate time. He would tell Chandlo his feelings eventually. Eventually, he kept repeating to himself.

End


	10. Silly Dance (Floofty/The Journalist) Explicit

Title: Silly Dance  
Pairing: Floofty Fizzlebean/The Journalist(Buddy)  
Rating: Explicit  
Tags: D/s, jealousy, language, knotting, multiple orgasms, oral, over stimulation, praise kink, rough sex, vaginal sex, unprotected sex  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bugsnax. I make no profit from this.  
A/N: Set after Rut Influence. Floofty and Buddy are referred to as They/Them. In this fic, Floofty has a dick, and Buddy has a vagina. 

Floofty stopped writing their research notes as a faint jingling caught their attention. They remembered Triffany telling them about ancient murals she had found in the desert depicting a special dance. Triffany, Shelda, and Gramble had worked together to make the outfit depicted, and Buddy agreed to perform the dance. They viewed dancing as a waste of time, and it was an even greater waste of time to simply watch. They remembered the sad look of disappointment on Buddy’s face. Rubbing the bridge of their nose with a sigh, they put away their research notes and headed out of their hut. Concentrating on their work was out of the question now with that incessant jingling.

Everyone was gathered in the middle of town, watching intently as Buddy danced in the center. Floofty stopped and stared. A gold headband lined with yellow and white lilies, and small bells, adorned Buddy’s head. Their hips were draped in a white silk skirt with gold trim, and a belt of red lilies was snug along their waist. Their wrists and ankles had gold bracelets with a large red lily above each paw and tiny bells, ringing with each step or wave of their arm. It was a ridiculous looking outfit to Floofty, but the more they stared, the more they realized how beautiful Buddy looked it in. Buddy then noticed Floofty watching and gave a mischievous smirk. Their slow tempo increased, hips swaying seductively, spinning and kicking their legs into the air, bells ringing harder and skirt fluttering with each movement.

Floofty scowled as everyone began to clap in time with the bells and cheer Buddy on. Cromdo was being obnoxiously loud, and he was clearly ogling Buddy, eyes fixated on their gyrating hips and rear. Floofty felt a surge of anger and stormed off toward Boiling Bay.

***

Floofty sulked in their old home, trying to understand the onslaught of anger, jealousy, and arousal. They had never experienced this combination or intensity of emotions, and all over a silly dance. Faint jingling disrupted their thoughts, and they looked up as Buddy approached, still wearing that ridiculous outfit.

“You sure took off in a hurry,” Buddy sighed. “Was my performance that bad?”

Floofty snorted, “I saw no point in sticking around. Rhythmic gyration is a complete waste of time.”

“That dance served a purpose to the ancients,” Buddy corrected. “Aren’t you a little curious about it?”

“Very well,” Floofty sighed. “Enlighten me on their very sound reasoning for frivolous dance.”

Buddy ignored Floofty’s mocking tone. “It was a fertility dance to ensure the tribe produced strong offspring. It may have also been used by Grumpuses coming of age to attract a mate.”

“That is the most absurd, superstitious nonsense I have ever…wait…you performed a mating dance in front of everyone?!” Floofty snapped.

Buddy laughed, “Triffany told everyone that the dance was meant to bring in a bountiful harvest.” They stepped closer, giving Floofty a smirk. “Did it bother you that everyone was watching me? Cromdo seemed to really enjoy my performance. Guy was eye fucking me the entire time.”

Floofty gritted their teeth and growled while looking away, biting back a nasty retort.

“Oh…oh my,” Buddy muttered. “You really are upset.” They sat on Floofty’s lap, forcing the purple Grumpus to look at them. “You really are cute when you act all jealous.”

“Keep testing my patience and you won’t think I’m cute for much longer,” Floofty snarled.

“Mmm…scary,” Buddy snickered with a wink. “Let me make you feel better.”

Floofty watched with a frown as Buddy slid down their lap, paws massaging their thighs while nuzzling their groin. “W--What are you doing?”

“You know…I just realized…I haven’t given you a blowjob,” Buddy answered. “And no…our first time together doesn’t count. That was just a few teasing licks. I didn’t get a proper taste of you.”

Floofty shuddered but let out a dismissive huff. “Do what you want.”

“Hmm…but this is about what you want,” Buddy murmured. “I’ve seen the way you stare at my mouth. I bet you’ve thought of ramming your cock down my throat.”

Floofty jerked and hissed as their dick hardened and rose from their genital slit.

“Mmm…so I was right,” Buddy moaned.

“If you’re going to continue being a tease--” Floofty began.

They let out a gasp when Buddy’s silky tongue lapped the tip of their cock, gradually working their length inside. Placing their paw on Buddy’s head, they threaded their digits through soft fur, moaning as the orange Grumpus’ head started to bob, inching more and more of their cock in. They were tempted to thrust but held back. They didn’t want to choke Buddy.

Buddy released their cock with a wet pop. “I promise you…I can take it. C’mon. Fuck my mouth.”

Tightening their grip on Buddy’s fur, they guided the orange Grumpus back onto their cock, pushing down until the other Grumpus had completely swallowed them. They kept Buddy pinned for a moment, savoring the tightness around them, before drawing the orange Grumpus back. They kept the pace slow and gentle at first, testing to see if Buddy really could handle them. Buddy moaned and eagerly sucked, tongue swiping over their length. They placed their other paw on Buddy’s head and stood, easing out their cock and then slamming back in, making the orange Grumpus whine and clutch at their hips. Their grip tightened further, and they repeatedly slammed into Buddy’s mouth, shivering as tightness coiled in their groin, pleasure close to exploding. They nearly lost it when gazing at Buddy’s face, eyes glazed and watering, drool and cum seeping from the sides of their mouth, letting out gurgled mewls of bliss. They had to abruptly pull away, forcing Buddy to stay in place when the orange Grumpus tried to swallow them back down.

“Oh…did you want to cum on my face?” Buddy chuckled, voice a bit raspy.

Buddy opened their mouth and lewdly stuck out their tongue. Floofty gaped for a moment before hauling Buddy up and shoving the orange Grumpus onto the cot. Buddy fell with a grunt, legs spread and knees bent up, silk skirt keeping the orange Grumpus’ groin covered, although they could see a small wet spot forming between the other Grumpus’ thighs. Leaning over, they ran a digit over the silk, tracing an outline of Buddy’s cunt, grinning when they found the orange Grumpus’ clit, earning them a buck and whine. Cupping Buddy’s mound, they used one digit to keep teasing the swollen nub while rubbing the fabric between slick folds. Buddy was soon panting and writhing, silk becoming so soaked that they could practically see through it.

“P--Please…please…just fuck me,” Buddy begged. “I need…ah…your cock so badly. Floofty…Floofty…please.”

Floofty hated to admit it, but they were still on the edge of orgasm and probably wouldn’t last long inside Buddy. They needed more time to calm down, but they would also have to keep Buddy preoccupied. The dirty talk and their name being chanted weren’t helping to cool their arousal. An idea suddenly popped into their head, and they used their free paw to pump their cock a few times, making sure to smear as much semen as they could on their digits. Once coated, they reached over and shoved the digits into Buddy’s mouth, effectively shutting the orange Grumpus up. Buddy trembled and hungrily sucked their digits, leaving them to concentrate on playing with the orange Grumpus’ cunt. They pressed one digit harder on Buddy’s clit, and the orange Grumpus suddenly cried into their paw, body convulsing with more fluid staining the silk, mercilessly swiping the nub until the other Grumpus gave their digits a warning nip. They pulled away their paw, leaving Buddy to slump and groan with a dazed expression. Lifting the skirt up, they found Buddy’s mound puffy and drenched. They climbed on top of Buddy, gently rubbing their cock along the orange Grumpus’ folds, shaking as soft legs wrapped around their hips.

“Mmmmm…you g--gonna fuck me n--now?” Buddy slurred with a loopy grin.

“I’m not sure that would be wise,” Floofty muttered. “Your brain doesn’t appear to be functioning properly…even more so than usual.”

Buddy let out a shaky laugh. “I--I’m fine. My head is j--just a bit scrambled from you making m--me cum so hard.”

With a roll of their eyes, they lined up and pushed in. Buddy moaned and reached up to pull them down for a kiss, growling as the orange Grumpus’ tongue ran over their lips. They grabbed the legs around their waist and shoved the limbs backwards into Buddy’s chest while slamming their cock into the orange Grumpus. Buddy wailed, and they slid their tongue inside, roughly kissing the orange Grumpus while ramming even harder. The bells on Buddy’s headband and bracelets were ringing loudly. It should have annoyed them but mixed with the orange Grumpus’ cries of pleasure, it was oddly arousing. They hissed into Buddy’s mouth as the orange Grumpus climaxed again, satin walls clamping around them, quickly rolling to their side as their knot started to form. Relaxed against Buddy’s back, they continued ramming their cock into the orange Grumpus until they finally reached their own peak, shoving their knot inside, eliciting a sharp scream from the other Grumpus.

“F--Fuck…oh fuck…that was…I can…feel…you…so hot…inside me,” Buddy whined.

Floofty grinned into Buddy’s neck, reaching around to tease the orange Grumpus’ swollen nub. “I want you to orgasm again.”

Buddy clawed at Floofty’s paw, but the purple Grumpus refused to stop. “F--Floofty! Fuck! I--I’m too sensitive! I--I don’t think I can! Please!”

“Of course you can,” Floofty murmured while nibbling Buddy’s neck. “I need to feel you again. I need to hear you again. Be a good little Grumpus and orgasm for me. You CAN be a good little Grumpus for me, right?”

“F--Fuck…Floofty…fuck…yes…I want to be g--good for you,” Buddy sobbed, shaking uncontrollably. “I can f--feel it building…b--but I can’t reach…p--please…help me…I--I want to be good.”

“You are good,” Floofty reassured, giving Buddy’s damp cheek a lick. “So very good at taking my cock. So very good at taking my knot.”

“O--Ooooh…Floofty…I think…I’m going to…f--fuck…I--I need more…please!” Buddy cried.

“Turn your head and look at me,” Floofty ordered.

Buddy tilted their head, eyes wet and bottom lip wobbling, face pinched from the mix of pleasure and pain.

Floofty gave Buddy warm grin. “You are so beautiful when you scream and clench around me.”

Buddy’s eyes squeezed shut as they climaxed for a third time, and they sobbed from the intensity from it. Floofty watched as Buddy convulsed against them, drawing back their paw to stroke the orange Grumpus’ cheek.

“You did so good,” Floofty murmured. “So very good for me.”

“Y--Yeeessss…gooood,” Buddy purred before passing out.

Floofty settled into the cot and closed their eyes. They might as well try to nap since they were stuck.

***

It was still daylight when Floofty woke, and they sat up when they noticed Buddy was no longer next to them. Buddy was standing near the entrance, no longer wearing the outfit, and staring out into the crashing waves. They walked over and stood next to Buddy.

“How are you feeling?” Floofty asked. “I’m surprised to see you up and about. I may…have gotten…a bit carried away. I hope…I didn’t cross a line with you.”

Buddy answered, “I have great stamina…but thanks for worrying about me. It’s nice to know there’s a sweet spot under that sour exterior.” They laughed and gave Floofty a playful nudge when the purple Grumpus huffed in annoyance. “If I really didn’t like something…believe me…you’d find out real quick.”

“Good to know,” Floofty chuckled.

“Sooo…have you changed your mind about the ancient’s mating dance being nonsense?” Buddy asked. “It sure seemed to have quite the effect on you. I don’t think anyone has ever fucked me as hard as you have.”

Floofty folded their arms, shaking their head. “Where is that ridiculous outfit you were wearing?”

“Oh…I packed most of it away,” Buddy responded, deciding not to push their previous question. “I washed the skirt. Made quite a mess on it. It’s drying in the sun right now.” They turned their head to give Floofty a sly smile. “You know…Triffany said I could keep it…but I guess there’s no sense in that if you think it’s ridiculous.”

“It is ridiculous,” Floofty grumbled, “but it…looks…good on you. I suppose…I wouldn’t mind…if you wore it again for me...in private.”

Buddy giggled, “Would you like some private dances too?”

“I suppose I wouldn’t mind that either,” Floofty replied with a slight grin.

End


	11. Coitus Interrupted (Wambus/Gramble) Explicit

Title: Coitus Interrupted  
Pairing: Wambus Troubleham/Gramble Gigglefunny  
Rating: Explicit  
Warnings: AU, age difference, angst and fluff, edging, knotting, oral, trans male character, unprotected sex, vaginal sex  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bugsnax. I make no profit from this.  
A/N: Takes place after Rut and Green Eyed Monster. I want to thank everyone again for the comments and kudos. I'm currently writing some more Floofty/Journalist and Snorpy/Chandlo.

Wambus groaned as he shut the barn door. After hours of gardening, his back was sore, his arms burned, and his legs ached. He just wanted to crash in bed.

“Wambus, is that you?” Gramble called out from the loft.

“Yeah,” Wambus called back.

“Can you come up here?” Gramble asked.

He walked up the stairs and headed toward the dresser, placing his hat down next to Gramble’s Strabby cap and sweater vest. He did a double take and looked over at the bed. Gramble was sitting up with a blanket hiked over him, hatless and no sweater, giving him a shy smirk. It was rare for Gramble to be exposed, and he took in the sight of the cute little Grumpus.

“U--Um…I thought we could spend the rest of the day in bed,” Gramble nervously muttered. 

After their last fight, two weeks ago, they had slept in the same bed, kissed and cuddled, but never went any further. Wambus didn’t feel right pushing for more, overcome with guilt over how nasty he had been during that fight.

“B--But if you don’t want to I’ll under--” Gramble began.

Quickly forgetting his body aches, he shrugged his vest to the floor and flopped onto the bed, hungrily kissing Gramble, making the pink Grumpus moan and eagerly kiss back. He tried tugging down the blanket, but Gramble was clutching it like a life line, desperate to keep covered. It saddened and frustrated him that Gramble had a poor body image despite all his attempts to make the pink Grumpus feel beautiful. He forced himself to calm down. There was no point in getting upset right now.

Easing his paw under the blanket, he gently cupped Gramble’s groin and massaged the pink Grumpus’ genital slit. Gramble whimpered and kissed him harder, grinding against his digits until the pink Grumpus’ became aroused, mound forming, hot and slick. He abruptly stood up, causing Gramble to whine from the loss of touch, and headed to the end of the bed. Giving Gramble a leer, he crawled under the blanket and buried his face between the pink Grumpus’ legs, tongue gliding over soft, wet folds.

Gramble’s paw fisted the fur on Wambus’ head. “O--Oh…Wambus…please…more.”

Wambus alternated licking through Gramble’s folds and the swollen clit above. He was painfully hard now, reaching down to give his dick a few strokes.

“Gramble, darling, are you in? I’m coming up.”

Wambus and Gramble froze at the sound of Wiggle’s voice. Neither one could get up due to their aroused state. Gramble frantically grabbed more blankets stored next to the bed and piled them over himself while Wambus remained still, mind blank from panic.

Wiggle emerged at the top of the stairs, pausing to look Gramble over. “Why are you in bed so early with a mountain of blankets on you?”

“I…uuhhh…I’m not…feelin’ so well,” Gramble muttered, letting out a fake cough. “I wouldn’t want you to get sick too. You should leave.”

“And leave my precious friend to suffer alone?” Wiggle gasped. “Nonsense. I’ll gladly keep you company. You wouldn’t believe that day I’ve had. Let me tell you--”

Gramble watched helplessly as Wiggle pulled up a stool and sat next to him. Wambus was left trapped under the blankets, face still pressed against Gramble’s mound, sweltering from the rising heat, cock throbbing, and internally screaming.

“By the way, where is Wambus?” Wiggle asked. “He should be here taking care of you. I honestly don’t understand what you see in that brute.”

Wambus let out a low snarl against Gramble’s mound, earning him a sharp kick to his shoulder.

***

Wambus woke some time later, blissfully cool and free of the pile of heavy blankets. Gramble was next to him but wearing the Strabby cap and sweater vest. The sun was starting to set through the window.

“Ungh…how long was I out?” Wambus grumbled.

Gramble chuckled, “A few hours…but Wiggle is gone now…and I made sure the doors are locked.” He sat himself down on Wambus’ lap. “How about we finish what we started?”

“Yes,” Wambus growled.

Pulling Gramble closer, Wambus roughly kissed the pink Grumpus while groping the other Grumpus’ ass. Gramble moaned and grinded against Wambus’ paws, shuddering as the blue Grumpus’ cock hardened, pumping the length and making the other Grumpus hiss.

Gramble pulled away. “Hmmm…I want to taste you. Would you like that?”

Wambus could only nod, unable to find his voice, watching as Gramble slid down and lapped the head of his dick. Gramble maintained eye contact while swallowing his length, squeezing his eyes shut from the satin warmth, struggling to keep himself climaxing too soon. There was a loud knock from downstairs, but Gramble ignored it, head bobbing along his length.

Filbo yelled from outside. “Gramble! Part of your fence fell down! Some of your snax are running around town!”

Gramble immediately sat up, eliciting a hiss from Wambus. “Oh grump! My little ones!”

Gramble rushed downstairs, and Wambus picked up a pillow, pressing it against his face and screaming into it.

***

Wambus woke with a low groan. He felt groggy, rubbing his eyes and then glancing at the window to find the moon shining through. The room was dimly lit by a lantern on a nearby table, and Gramble was sleeping peacefully next to him. He noticed then that his cock was stiff and sighed in frustration. He was tired and wanted to go back to sleep, but there was no way he could fall back to sleep with his dick throbbing. He reached down and pumped his length with a shiver. Maybe he could quietly jerk off without waking Gramble, but the pink Grumpus stirred next to him, eyes gradually opening, lips curling in a drowsy smile.

“Mmm…havin’ a little fun without me?” Gramble chuckled, pushing away Wambus’ paw and replacing it with his own.

“I didn’t want to bother you,” Wambus hissed as one of Gramble’s digits teased the head of his cock.

Gramble snickered. “I found you passed out when I came back. I didn’t want to bother you either.” He nuzzled his face into Wambus’ chest. “I can’t believe I managed to fall asleep. I was so horny. I’m still horny actually.” He gazed up into Wambus’ face. “I’m soaked. Wanna feel?”

“Y--Yes…yes,” Wambus moaned.

Gramble rolled onto his side, and Wambus nestled beside him, cock slipping between his legs, lowering his paw to help guide the blue Grumpus’ cock, whimpering as the length brushed through his folds, cock head occasionally bumping his clit. Wambus moaned and kissed along Gramble’s neck, trembling as the pink Grumpus’ paw guided him further down. Gramble jerked and whimpered as the thick head of Wambus’ dick entered him, letting go of the length as it eased further in, clutching the sheets as the older Grumpus began to thrust.

“O--Oooh…oh my grump,” Gramble panted. “I’ve missed feelin’ you inside me. Oh…no…I--I’m close…oh grump. I wanted this to…ngh…last a little longer.”

“S--Sorry…ngh…me too,” Wambus grunted. 

They froze when there was a loud knock on the door. Wambus felt anger bubbling within him, and he finally snapped.

“Who the grumpin’ grump is grumpin’ knockin’ on the grumpin’ door at this grumpin’ hour?!” Wambus yelled, thrusting harder into Gramble, paw finding the pink Grumpus’ clit and rubbing hard. “I’m not grumpin’ answerin’ unless the grumpin’ town is grumpin’ burnin’ to the grumpin’ ground!!”

“W--Wambus!” Gramble cried, body being bounced with each rough pump of the blue Grumpus’ hips. “Wambus!” He clutched Wambus’ paw, body tensing as he began to climax. “Oh…ah…more…more! Knot me…please…Wambus…need you…need you!”

Wambus trailed kisses along Gramble’s neck and cheek, eventually claiming the pink Grumpus’ mouth, moaning and shaking as he buried the rest of his length. The sudden stretch of Wambus’ knot made Gramble whine and grind down, shuddering as he felt a rush of warm fluid fill him. Wambus lifted his paw from between Gramble’s legs, gently cupping the pink Grumpus’ cheek to deepen the kiss, ignoring the knocking and faint shouting from outside.

***

Filbo frantically pounded on the barn door. “Oh grump…oh grump…oh grump! Why aren’t they answering?!”

Chandlo rushed up and placed a comforting paw on Filbo’s shoulder. “Hey…chill bro…everything’s fine now. It’s all over. Everything’s fine.”

Filbo’s shoulders slumped, and he rubbed his damp eyes. “Oh…thank grump. Wambus and Gramble weren’t answering…a--and…I don’t know how this happened. I doused the campfire. What did I do wrong? How did so much grass catch on fire? I could have burned the whole town down.”

“Snorpy thinks there must have been a lone ember or somethin’,” Chandlo sighed. “It hasn’t rained in a while…so the grass was perfect tinder.” He patted Filbo’s shoulder. “Accidents happen…and it was caught in time. Don’t beat yourself up over this.”

Filbo shuddered. “But what if…ugh…never mind. Thanks Chandlo. I’ll let Wambus and Gramble know what happened in the morning.”

End


	12. Home Movies (Floofty/The Journalist) Explicit

Title: Home Movies  
Pairing: Floofty Fizzlebean/The Journalist(Buddy)  
Rating: Explicit  
Tags: anal, butt plugs, D/s, language, multiple orgasms, praise kink, rough sex, slight pain play, spanking, unprotected sex  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bugsnax. I make no profit from this.  
A/N: Takes place after Rut Influence and Silly Dance. Floofty and Buddy are referred to as They/Them. Floofty has a dick, and Buddy has a vagina. 

Floofty gazed down at their watch with an irritated huff, glancing over at the blanket they had set up on the sandy ground. Buddy had agreed to meet them in their old shelter in Boiling Bay at 5PM. Two weeks had passed since they were last intimate. Floofty had been busy with their research, and Buddy had been busy helping around town, but they had found time everyday to talk. It wasn’t enough though. Floofty was antsy, constantly craving the feel of Buddy’s body. They bitterly laughed to themselves. It almost sounded like they were addicted and suffering withdrawal symptoms.

It was 5:15PM when Buddy finally appeared.

Floofty narrowed their eyes as Buddy set their backpack down by the blanket. “You are late.”

Buddy shrugged with a sheepish grin. “I got held up. I’m not that late.”

“Fifteen minutes,” Floofty growled while crossing their arms.

“You gonna spank me for being bad?” Buddy teased.

Floofty smirked. “An excellent idea. On the ground. Paws and knees. Now.”

Buddy chuckled and settled down on the blanket with their rear raised. Floofty opened a chest near their lab table and pulled out a small camcorder, turning it on and making sure the batteries were fully charged.

“How do you feel about being recorded?” Floofty asked.

“Oooh…you wanna make a porno?” Buddy snickered. “I didn’t know you were so kinky.”

Floofty sighed, “If you’re not interested I’ll put it away. Yes or no?”

“Yes…but I’d like to know why,” Buddy replied.

Floofty placed a short stool near the entrance, placing the camcorder down and pointing it with Buddy’s rear in focus before hitting the record button. “We have busy schedules. Who knows when I’ll manage to get you alone again.” They kneeled next to Buddy, groping the orange Grumpus’ ass. “It would be nice…to have a…visual reminder of our time together.”

Buddy mewled as their rear was fondled. “Awww…that’s so sweet. You miss me--aahh!”

Floofty scowled and slammed their paw down on Buddy’s rear. “I think I’ve had enough of your attitude. I’ll be administering--” They paused and glanced between Buddy’s legs, shuddering in lust when they saw the orange Grumpus’ mound was exposed and slick. “Aroused all ready? I’ve barely touched you.”

“C--Can’t help it,” Buddy whimpered, paw moving between their legs to rub their clit. “You get me all hot and bothered…and it’s been two damn weeks since you last fucked me.”

Floofty couldn’t help but smirk. It was nice to know that Buddy had been suffering just as much as they were. They frowned when they spotted Buddy’s wandering paw.

“I don’t recall giving you permission to touch yourself,” Floofty chided. They grabbed Buddy’s retreating paw. “No. Spread yourself open.” The digits on Buddy’s paw opened slightly, parting wet lips to expose a small opening. “Yes…very good. Keep your paw there. I want the camera to capture how wet you are. Behave yourself, and I may reward you.”

“Please…please…I can be good for you,” Buddy whined.

Floofty snorted, “Can you? That remains to be seen.” They drew back their paw. “Fifteen slaps for being fifteen minutes late. Remember to keep your paw in place. If you disobey me, I’ll start over. If you need me to stop, then say so. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Buddy answered.

Floofty grinned and struck the right side of Buddy’s ass, making the orange Grumpus yelp and tremble. They smacked the other side and then back to the right, constantly alternating while counting the hits. They expected Buddy to disobey, but the other Grumpus remained still, paw staying in place. They became transfixed on Buddy’s cunt, shiny fluid coating the orange Grumpus paw, opening clenching when a hit landed.

“Hmm…you’re actually being good,” Floofty murmured. “I thought you would have tried to test me by now.”

Buddy moaned, “Want to be good. Love being good for you.”

Floofty chuckled, “You love being praised.” They leaned down and nuzzled Buddy’s back, dragging their tongue along the silky fur, making the orange Grumpus whine. “And I love the way you react.” They delivered a harsh smack, and Buddy jolted with a cry. “Look at you…taking your punishment like a good little Grumpus.”

Buddy shuddered. “Ooooh…F--Floofty…it’s starting to hurt. I d--don’t know how much more I can take.”

Floofty knew Buddy was just fishing more praise, but they didn’t mind. “Just a little more. I know you can take it. My good, pretty little Grumpus.”

“O--Oh fuck…I think I’m gonna…cum,” Buddy whimpered.

They thought Buddy was just putting on a show for the camera, but the orange Grumpus let out sharp cry when they landed another smack, whole body trembling and more fluid trickling out. They continued spanking Buddy, each hit harder than the last until they reached fifteen. Buddy’s free paw grabbed and twisted the blanket, sobbing as they rode through their orgasm. Floofty gently massaged Buddy’s rear, waiting for the orange Grumpus to come back to reality.

Floofty murmured, “You did so well for me.”

Buddy moaned from the praise. “S--See? T--Told you I could be good.”

“Hush,” Floofty grumbled.

They couldn’t resist running a digit along the hot, smooth flesh of Buddy’s mound, trailing up to the leaking entrance. Their arm nudged something round and hard, and they paused to look over Buddy’s rear. Brushing aside fur, they spotted a clear jewel glistening with lubricant.

“Is…that a butt plug?” Floofty inquired, tracing the jewel.

Buddy shuddered. “Y--Yeah…I’ve had it in all day. I wanted to be ready.”

Floofty frowned. “Ready?”

“Oh…did you forget?” Buddy chuckled. “You told me you were interested in trying anal.”

Floofty remembered the past conversation, but they weren’t expecting it to happen this soon.

Buddy tilted their head to look at Floofty. “Did you change your mind? You don’t need to worry about hurting me. I’m nicely stretched, and there’s lube in the side pocket of my backpack.”

They leaned over and opened the side pocket, pulling out a tube of lube. After opening the cap, they firmly grasped the end of the plug and gently eased it out, drizzling more lube on the plug, watching the sticky fluid coat the thick end of the toy and trail down to the stretched rim of the orange Grumpus’ entrance. They couldn’t believe Buddy had been comfortably walking around all day with this large plug inside.

“I really want to rub my clit,” Buddy whined. “It’s throbbing so bad. Please…please…I’ve been so good, Floofty. Please let me.”

Floofty thrust the plug back in and patted Buddy’s ass. “Mmmm…I’m not sure. It is quite enjoyable to torture you.” Buddy shivered and sniffled. “But I did promise you a reward if you behaved…and you did so beautifully. Go ahead. Touch yourself for me.”

Buddy moaned while stroking their swollen nub. “Fuck…yes…that feels so good.”

“Are you certain you are adequately stretched?” Floofty asked.

They were now fully erect and impatient to bury themselves in Buddy’s welcoming, soft body. Buddy eagerly nodded, and they gently pulled out the plug, tossing it on the blanket, rushing to smear the rest of the lube onto their dick.

“Turn onto your side and hold your leg up,” Floofty ordered.

Buddy pouted. “C’mon…you just let me touch myself. You really do enjoy torturing me.”

Floofty gave Buddy’s rear a firm smack, and the orange Grumpus flipped onto their side with a soft yelp while raising their leg, paw grasping under the knee for support. After making sure the camcorder was still recording and focused, Floofty positioned themselves against Buddy’s back, guiding their cock to the orange Grumpus’ opening. Biting down on Buddy’s neck, they slowly entered the orange Grumpus, growling as tight heat clamped them. Once fully seated, they nudged Buddy’s paw away, taking over holding the orange Grumpus’ leg up. Buddy began rubbing their clit again, whimpering as Floofty rocked against them.

“P--Please…move…but slowly,” Buddy murmured. “It’s been a while since I’ve taken a cock up my ass.”

Floofty felt a surge of jealousy and possessively tightened their grip on Buddy’s neck and leg. They were confused by these emotions. Why should they care about some other Grumpus intimately touching THEIR partner in the past? 

Floofty began to gently thrust and released the orange Grumpus’ neck. “And just how many cocks have you taken in your ass?”

“Oh? Are you jealous?” Buddy giggled, letting out gasp when Floofty gave their neck a sharp bite. “J--Just one. Guy was lousy too. I got more pleasure from a dildo.”

Floofty suckled the bite and then muttered, “And you…trusted me?”

“I knew you’d be good,” Buddy moaned. “You really know how to work your cock. You hit all the right places.” They tilted their head to give Floofty a smirk. “And how many Grumpuses have you fucked?”

“T--That’s not…I…I’ve had several over the years for my ruts,” Floofty stuttered. It was only fair to answer in turn. “They were…annoying to deal with. I preferred being on my own.”

“Hmm…until I came along,” Buddy chuckled. “I must be something special.”

“You’re something all right,” Floofty grumbled while licking Buddy’s neck. “Don’t let it go to your head.”

“Too late,” Buddy laughed, letting out a strained gasp when Floofty thrust a little harder. “…F--Fuck.”

Floofty frowned. “Does this…really feel good? You…sound a little different…more…subdued.”

“I--I don’t know how to explain it,” Buddy moaned. “It feels different…a little painful at first…but good. I need to take it slow…for a while…but then…mmm…I’d love to feel you pound my ass.”

“Mmm…so you do enjoy a little pain,” Floofty chuckled.

“Ahhh…mmm…and what gave it all away I wonder?” Buddy snickered with a wink.

Floofty snarled and bit back down on the scruff of Buddy’s neck, but they kept their pace slow and gentle. Buddy let out a long moan, rubbing their clit hard and then going limp, panting into the blanket. They cried out into Buddy’s neck from the sudden clench of the other Grumpus’ passage, pulling out before they could fully empty themselves inside, pushing the head of their dick through the orange Grumpus’ cunt, painting the soft folds white. Buddy reached down and dragged their digits through, smearing the fluid and then bringing it to their lips to lick clean, giving Floofty a mischievous grin. Releasing Buddy’s leg, they rolled the orange Grumpus over and languidly kissed the other Grumpus. Buddy chuckled into their mouth, paw drifting down to their semi hard cock, jerking and hissing when touched. They were too sensitive and wrestled Buddy’s paw away, making the orange Grumpus whine in disappointment and roll over onto their back while pouting.

“Don’t be a brat,” Floofty muttered. “I’m not done with you yet.”

They flipped Buddy over and fondled the orange Grumpus’ rear, cock twitching as they gazed over the other Grumpus’ cum drenched entrance, cunt flushed and soaked. They ran a digit through wet folds, smearing their semen and pressing their digit inside the warmth of Buddy’s cunt, making the orange Grumpus jerk and squeak, grinding down onto their paw. Buddy suddenly tore free, standing up and walking to a nearby table, crawling on top and thrusting their rear into the air. Their head tilted, expression sultry, paw reaching back to pat their ass. Buddy was out of camera range, and Floofty quickly fixed it before rushing over. 

Roughly grabbing Buddy’s hips, they rubbed their cock through the orange Grumpus’ folds, moaning as the other Grumpus gently grasped their dick. They watched with half lidded eyes as Buddy guided their cock higher up, shuddering as the tip pressed to the other Grumpus’ opening and slowly pushed inside. Buddy took Floofty deeper, whimpering as they pulled away and abruptly slammed back, setting a fast pace.

“Please…please…I’m ready,” Buddy cried. “Fuck me. Fuck my ass. I want to feel you for days after.”

“Shall I spank you as well?” Floofty teased.

“Yes,” Buddy hissed.

They should have expected that answer. Keeping one paw on Buddy’s hip, they used the other to slap the orange Grumpus’ rear while ramming their hips forward. Buddy wailed and eagerly pushed back to meet each thrust and hit, table shaking beneath them, beakers and microscopes toppling to the ground. Part of them felt uneasy being so rough, but they would trust Buddy to speak up if something didn’t feel good.

“Yes…that’s it,” Floofty snarled. “You’re going to take everything I give you, you little tease.” They noticed Buddy’s paw drifting down and gave the orange Grumpus’ rear a hard smack. “Did I give you permission to touch yourself? Such a naughty Grumpus. Maybe we should stop and--”

Buddy quickly placed their paw back on the table and interrupted, “N--No…please…I’ll be good.”

“Then orgasm for me without touching yourself,” Floofty growled while raining down more slaps. “Ah…you’re so tight around me. Are you close for me all ready? Maybe I should force my knot inside. How loudly would you scream for me?”

They increased the speed of their thrusts, occasionally pressing their growing knot against the rim of Buddy’s entrance. Buddy sobbed and clawed at the table, trembling hard through another release. They pulled out as they reached their peak, cock spurting ropes of white over Buddy’s rear, feeling weak and dizzy from the intensity of it. They sat back down on the blanket and tried to catch their breath, watching in amazement as Buddy hopped off the table and walked toward the entrance. They didn’t understand how a Grumpus could have such impressive stamina.

“Where are you going?” Floofty inquired.

“I’m going for a swim,” Buddy answered. “Need to clean up.”

Floofty snorted as Buddy wiggled their rear. “Are you complaining?”

“Hardly,” Buddy laughed. “I love it when you make a mess of me.” They turned around and smiled at Floofty. “You should join me.”

“Swimming isn’t an activity I’m interested in,” Floofty muttered while flopping back on the blanket. 

“Hmm…that’s a shame,” Buddy sighed. “Swimming can be a lot fun…especially if you have a partner to hold onto and kiss. Have you ever made love out in the water? It can feel amazing as you float--”

“Yes…a shame,” Floofty interrupted, hoping Buddy would take the hint to let them rest in peace.

Buddy shrugged their shoulders and headed out to the ocean. Floofty closed their eyes and tried to relax but remembered the camera, reluctantly getting back up to shut it off and put it back in the chest. They could watch the video later. They glanced out at the ocean, seeing Buddy floating in the waves. They were worn out, but they were also curious about what Buddy said. It wouldn’t hurt to experiment. Keeping Buddy in their sights, they headed down to the beach.

End


	13. Feelings (Floofty/The Journalist) Mature

Title: Feelings  
Pairing: Floofty Fizzlebean/The Journalist(Buddy)  
Rating: Mature  
Tags: anger issues, angst, hurt/comfort, language, mentioned knotting, mild violence  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bugsnax. I make no profit from this.  
A/N: Quick warning: Some nasty things are said in this fic and a fight happens but stops before things get too out of control. Set after Rut Influence, Silly Dance, Home Movies, and Floofty’s last side quest: Head Games. Floofty and Buddy are referred to as They/Them. Floofty has a dick, and Buddy has a vagina.

Floofty seethed as they stomped around their old home in Boiling Bay. They had been so close to completing their grand experiment, but Snorpy had interfered. They had gone out of their way to keep it a secret from Snorpy, having experienced sabotage from their sibling in the past. Buddy had asked if they could find volunteers, wanting to make the experiment more safe and controlled, but Floofty had given the stipulation to avoid Snorpy and only inform the volunteers they would be handling research equipment. Buddy must have gone behind their back and told Snorpy. It was the only logical explanation. They couldn’t believe that they were foolish enough to place their trust in a journalist. They stared down at their body with a growl. The effects of the Bugsnax were wearing off. All that time and effort wasted.

“Hey…thought you could use some company.”

They glanced up to find Buddy staring at them with a warm smile. All their rage zeroed in on Buddy, giving the orange Grumpus a menacing scowl.

“Um…do you want to talk about what happened?” Buddy asked, fidgeting nervously from Floofty’s hostile aura.

“Yes…there is much to talk about,” Floofty growled. “I was just trying to figure out how my annoying brother found out about my experiment.” Their scowl deepened when Buddy looked away. “Would you happen to know anything about that?”

Buddy sighed, “I told him.”

Floofty took a deep breath and exhaled. “While I appreciate your honesty…I do not appreciate you going against my clear instructions not to--”

“You wouldn’t listen me,” Buddy interrupted. “You were going to kill yourself…a--and I didn’t know what else to do. I needed help.”

“Why is everyone around here so pea brained?!” Floofty snapped. “How many times do I have to explain that Bugsnax have regenerative--”

“Snakification is temporary!” Buddy snapped back. “You know this! You’ve seen this! You’d have to eat Bugsnax forever, and who knows how many you’d have to eat every day just to keep your head! What if you didn’t eat enough?! You’d drop dead!”

“Oh? I didn’t realize I was in the presence of another scientist,” Floofty snarled. “What would you know you ignorant, simple minded--”

“For fuck’s sake stop!” Buddy shouted. “Don’t you get it?! You. Would. Have. Died. It doesn’t take a genius to figure that out!”

“And why are you so obsessed if I live or die?” Floofty asked.

“Because I love you!” Buddy yelled.

Floofty stared blankly at Buddy and then let out a bellowing laugh.

“W--What’s so funny?!” Buddy spat.

Floofty gave Buddy a nasty sneer. “Oh you poor, pathetic creature. I almost feel sorry for how stupid you are. Do you honestly believe that I love you back? Why would I love such an insignificant Grumpus?”

There were tears shining in Buddy’s eyes, and the orange Grumpus was shaking hard. A voice in the back of their head told them to stop, but they couldn’t resist spitting more venomous barbs.

“Allow me to educate you on what you really are to me,” Floofty laughed. “You are nothing more than a convenient hole for me to fuck.”

Buddy closed their eyes, tears falling and chest rising with sobs. Floofty then found themselves flat on their back with a stinging cheek. Buddy had slapped or punched them. It had happened too fast for them to tell, and Buddy had spun around to leave. Something inside them snapped, and they were scrambling up in a rage, tackling Buddy with a snarl, both tumbling forward and rolling onto the ground, sand and fur flying as they clawed at one another. They hissed as Buddy’s paws shoved at their chest and face, grabbing the orange Grumpus’ wrists and pinning them to the ground. They remained motionless on top save for heavy breathing as they glared down at Buddy. The orange Grumpus was equally disheveled, tears still falling, eyes fixated on their groin. Glancing down, they found they were erect, and Buddy was wet. Letting out a husky growl, they slammed their lips over Buddy’s mouth, instantly yelping when the orange Grumpus bit them hard enough to break skin, tasting copper on their tongue. They had a sudden urge to dominate and after yanking their head away, they roughly flipped Buddy over and latched onto the back of the orange Grumpus’ neck with their teeth, eliciting a pained cry from the other Grumpus, grabbing and yanking Buddy’s arm backwards when the other Grumpus struggled to break free, using their other paw to line up their cock.

“STOP!” Buddy screamed.

They immediately let go, and Buddy scrambled away, flipping back over and panting with a panicked expression. Buddy buried their face into their paws and sobbed. Floofty sat in silence, trying to process what just happened.

“Oh grump…oh grump…what the fuck is wrong with us?” Buddy cried.

That was a question they didn’t have an answer to. They watched as Buddy stood on shaky legs and ran off, leaving them feeling confused, helpless, and wracked with guilt.

***

Floofty didn’t keep track of the days that passed. They barely slept, they barely ate, and they kept to themselves in the Boiling Bay, lost in thought over Buddy. They had been so angry, and as usual, lashed out. It was sadly ironic. They often mocked others for emotional outbursts when they were just as guilty.

Walking to the corner of the their shipwreck home, they brushed away sand and pulled out a hidden chest. After opening it, they took out a small video player and a tape labeled reject. They had made many videos with Buddy, and they should have scrapped this particular one. They had set up the camera poorly and only captured the upper half of their bodies. For some reason, they just couldn’t bring themselves to erase it and would often find themselves watching it over the other tapes. Placing the tape inside, they hit play and watched the small screen. They were instantly greeted by Buddy’s beautiful, content expression, purring loudly as they licked and nibbled the orange Grumpus’ neck, body pressed against the other Grumpus’ back.

“Hmm…that feels amazing,” Buddy moaned. “I never would have guessed you were such a cuddle bug.”

Floofty snorted, “We’re tied together. What else should I do to relieve the boredom?”

“Your knot is deflated,” Buddy chuckled. “You could have gotten up to do something else at any time, cuddle bug.”

“Don’t you dare call me that in public,” Floofty growled.

“Whatever you say, cuddle bug,” Buddy teased.

Floofty grasped Buddy’s chin and tilted the orange Grumpus’ head back. “Pest.”

Their lips met in a slow, sweet kiss. They focused in on their face. They looked so relaxed and happy. The screen abruptly turned to static, making them jump from the obnoxiously loud buzzing, scrambling to remove the tape. Inspecting the reel revealed how worn out the tape was. How many times had they watched this tape to the point of wearing it out? Slumping to the floor, they wondered how Buddy was doing.

***

Floofty stood inside the research tent in town, taking shelter from the rain and nervously looking around for Buddy. They eventually spotted Buddy, fur soaked, shoulders slumped, eyes downcast, and movement sluggish. Buddy stopped and shivered, sneezing a few times and then trudging toward Sugarpine Woods. Buddy was obviously in no shape to be wandering outside of town, and they decided to follow.

They lost sight of Buddy in the woods but followed tracks that led toward Frosted Peak. A sinking feeling entered their gut when they noticed an orange mass, unmoving, on the ground in the distance. Rushing forward, their fears were confirmed. Buddy had passed out near the mountain entrance, unresponsive to their yelling and shaking. Scooping Buddy into their arms, they tried to make it back to town, but they weren’t built for heavy lifting. 

They made it as far as Snorpy’s cabin before it felt as if they would collapse, limbs and lungs burning. Laying Buddy on the cot, they removed the orange Grumpus’ backpack and searched inside for anything useful, sighing when all they found was a journal. They opened a nearby cabinet and pulled out towels and extra blankets. Food would be harder to find, but they knew Snorpy always hid an emergency supply. Pulling up a loose floorboard revealed a stash of various sauces, bottled water, a bottle of painkillers, and a pouch of tea bags. 

A loud thud made them spin around, finding Buddy crawling along the floor in a daze. They grabbed the towels and started drying Buddy, frowning when they felt heat radiating from the orange Grumpus. Buddy was probably running a fever. They opened one of the water bottles and took out two painkillers, urging Buddy to drink and swallow. Buddy gagged but gulped it down. They tried to get Buddy to eat some of the sauces, but the orange Grumpus whined and knocked their paw away. Huffing in defeat, they bundled Buddy up with blankets and decided to prepare the tea.

“F--Floofty? Where…are we?” Buddy whimpered.

“Snorpy’s cabin,” Floofty answered. “Try to rest. We can talk later.”

Once the water was hot, they added a tea bag and waited it to cool a bit before offering it to Buddy. The sweet smell enticed Buddy to drink, chugging the tea until it was gone. Buddy licked their lips and relaxed into the blankets, quickly falling asleep. Floofty settled next to Buddy, trying to stay awake to monitor the orange Grumpus, but they soon succumbed to exhaustion.

***

They woke later to Buddy trying to place the backpack on, obviously intent on sneaking out. They grabbed hold of Buddy, dragging the orange Grumpus back. Buddy let out a growl and tried to shove them off, but they held tightly and sat back on the blankets, forcibly covering the other Grumpus up. 

“You do know it’s illegal to hold someone against their will, right?” Buddy grumbled. “I really don’t want to be here with you.”

“I know,” Floofty sighed, “but you’re in no condition to be leaving. You need to regain your strength…and…we need to talk--”

“There’s nothing for us to talk about,” Buddy spat, tears rolling down their cheeks. “You made your feelings perfectly clear.”

“What I did was make a mess of things,” Floofty muttered. “I felt betrayed and angry…so I lashed out. I mocked your feelings…and threw them in your face. I hurt you.”

Buddy shook their head and wiped their eyes. “That’s an understatement. What you said was vile. You made me feel so…worthless. Fuck. I really am pathetic.”

“You’re not…I’m sorry,” Floofty whimpered.

“Are you really?” Buddy bitterly laughed. “How can I trust anything you say? You probably just don’t want to lose your convenient fuck hole.” 

That really was vile. They felt bile rise in their throat. They were at a loss as to what to say or what to do. Burying their face into Buddy’s neck, they gently licked and nibbled. Buddy instantly became tense and attempted to pull away, paws clawing at their arms and stomach. 

“W--What are you doing?!” Buddy hissed. “Do you really think a little grooming is going to make up for what you’ve done?!” They broke down with heavy sobs. “L--Let me go. How could you…how…why?”

Ignoring the pain of Buddy’s digging paws and words, they firmly held onto the orange Grumpus. Buddy eventually went limp in their arms, allowing them to nuzzle and lick until the orange Grumpus stopped crying.

Floofty murmured, “These past few days have been miserable without you. I’ve missed holding you. I’ve missed kissing you. I’ve missed waking up with you by my side. I don’t want to lose you. Just the thought of you not being in my life anymore…makes my chest hurt…and I’m overwhelmed…by sadness. I’ve never felt that way about a partner. Is that…love?”

“Maybe it’s love…or maybe you’re just a lying, possessive asshole!” Buddy growled.

Floofty flinched but remained silent.

Buddy sighed and rubbed their head. “I need to stop yelling at you. It’s not helping anything. I want to believe it’s love…because…I still...” They shook their head. “Grump…I really want to hate you after you did…but I just…can’t. I don’t know what to do. I want to give you another chance…but I…need some time to think things over.”

Floofty felt somewhat relieved. They weren’t being rejected outright, but things could still turn out badly for them.

“I…understand,” Floofty stated, gently grasping one of Buddy’s paws. “I want to be better for you. I don’t want to hurt you again. I know…I need to change my personality…but I don’t…know how.”

Buddy gave Floofty’s paw a soft squeeze. “I don’t want you change your personality. I like your snark and dark humor. It’s just…how you deal with anger that needs to change…and I…really don’t know how to advise you on that. Maybe…for now…you could try meditation? I’ve heard that works for some Grumps. Shelda--”

“You want me to speak to that living mummy about--” Floofty snarled, cutting themselves off when they saw Buddy’s eyes and shoulders droop. “I--I’m sorry. I just…no…I’ll speak with her. If she’s willing to teach me…then I will listen.”

“I know she’s…hard to deal with,” Buddy muttered. “I’ll talk with her too.”

Floofty jolted when they felt Buddy’s lips on their cheek, giving them a quick kiss.

Buddy nuzzled their neck. “Thank you for helping me. I could have died out here. I can be…pretty stupid sometimes.”

“You’re not stupid,” Floofty huffed. “You’ve obviously been under a lot stress. I haven’t been…taking the best care of myself either lately.” They kissed Buddy’s head. “Just…promise me you won’t wander out into the wilderness when feeling ill and make sure you pack food and water.”

Buddy yawned, “I promise. I…really want to sleep now.”

“Then sleep,” Floofty murmured. “I’ll still be here when you wake up.”

***

Floofty didn’t know what Buddy said to Shelda, but she was oddly receptive to them when they asked about meditation, and it took all their willpower not to lose their temper having to listen to her whimsical nonsense. They spent a few mornings meditating next to her, surprised by how relaxing it was to just sit and tune out their thoughts and the world around them, but their peace was disrupted by her constant chanting. They mediated on their own from then on, spending mornings at the beach or inside their hut.

A week of this passed, and they barely saw or talked with Buddy. It was difficult, but Buddy said they needed time alone, and Floofty would be respectful of that. Meditation helped keep their anxiety in check, but it was still awful having to wait. Their sleep schedule was all ready poor, and they spent many nights tossing and turning or sitting by their table, staring off in a daze. This was one of those nights, slumped in a chair, holding a pencil and staring at a blank piece of paper.

“Um…hello?”

Floofty turned their head, finding Buddy standing in the doorway. They watched as Buddy walked inside and set down their backpack, crawling into the bed and laying sideways, giving the purple Grumpus a warm smile and patting the mattress. Setting down the pencil, Floofty climbed into bed and shuddered as Buddy’s arms wrapped around them, burying their face into The Journalist’s neck and taking in the orange Grumpus’ sweet scent.

“So…does this mean…you’ve decided to…stay with me?” Floofty asked.

Buddy nodded. “I’ve missed you so much. I want to be with you…and no one else.”

“Are you…really certain?” Floofty inquired. “I really am trying to manage my temper…but change doesn’t happen overnight. We will…argue again.”

Buddy sighed, “All couples fight at some point. We’ll work through it.” They gave Floofty a warm smile. “I love you.”

“Say it…again…please?” Floofty begged.

“I love you,” Buddy responded. “I love you.”

Tears stung Floofty’s eyes, and they found themselves sobbing into Buddy’s neck, tightly griping the other Grumpus. Buddy nuzzled Floofty’s head and massaged the purple Grumpus’ back.

Floofty lifted their glasses to wipe at their eyes. “I thought for sure…I would lose you.” They gently kissed Buddy. “I love you. I love you. I love you.” 

Buddy’s eyes widened at the mantra. “I never thought…I’d hear you say that.”

Floofty grinned and laughed. “Neither did I…but it feels…so good saying it to you.” They rained kisses along Buddy’s mouth and jaw. “And I mean it. I love you.” They wiped their eyes as more tears fell. “Ah…ahaha…I can’t remember the last time I cried. It should be embarrassing…but I feel nothing but…happiness.”

“I bet Beffica would lose her mind if I told--” Buddy began with a giggle.

“Don’t you dare,” Floofty interrupted with a growl, but they were still smiling.

“Mmmm…I might be persuaded to keep my mouth shut,” Buddy teased.

Floofty stroked Buddy’s cheek. “Blackmailing me? What do you want?”

“Hold me…kiss me,” Buddy murmured.

Floofty moaned as they captured Buddy’s mouth in a slow kiss. They remained twined together the rest of the night, eventually falling into a peaceful slumber.

End


	14. Stargazing (Wambus/Triffany) Explicit

Title: Stargazing  
Pairing: Wambus Troubleham/Triffany Lottablog  
Rating: Explicit  
Tags: 69 position, language, knotting, oral, rough sex, semi public sex, unprotected sex, vaginal sex  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bugsnax. I make no profit from this.

Triffany watched from her hut as Wambus tended to his garden, wiping her brow from the overbearing heat. It had been the same routine since her return to town. He would work in the garden, she would work in her research tent, and they would spend the nights cuddled together. She craved more, but the town wasn’t exactly ideal for privacy. The huts didn’t have doors, and even if the doorways were covered with curtains or blankets, someone was always up and wandering around at all hours of the night. 

She grinned as an idea popped into her head. Pouring a cup of water and placing a straw in, she walked out to him. He smiled when he saw her approaching, gladly accepting the water and taking a sip. She sidled up to him, resting her head against his shoulder, sighing as he placed a gentle kiss on her head.

“I heard you have a garden outside of town,” Triffany stated. “All nice and…secluded. I was thinking…maybe you could take me out there later for a little…stargazing?”

“It’s nothin’ special,” Wambus muttered.

“Still…I’d love to see it,” Triffany pressed. “We could spend the night out there…snuggled together…under the stars. I bet it’d be real lovely…and there’d be no one around to hear us when we…get loud.”

“Loud? What’re you talkin’ about?” Wambus asked, taking another sip of water.

“Oh…Wambus,” Triffany giggled. Her husband could be so adorably dense at times, and she leaned in closer, nuzzling his neck. “If we’re out there…nobody will hear me scream when you shove your big cock into my pussy.”

He accidentally inhaled the straw and began choking. She laughed, giving his back a pat and then heading into the hut.

***

Triffany looked around the garden as Wambus set down a blanket near his old hammock. She strolled up to him when he was finished, wrapping her arms around his neck and tugging him down for a kiss. His arms looped around her waist, drawing her closer to deepen the kiss, paws occasionally wandering down to grope her rear, making her squeak into his mouth.

Triffany tenderly bumped their noses together. “You picked such a beautiful spot to set up a garden. I wish I’d come out here with you.” She let out a sad sigh. “I’m sorry. I complain about how stubborn you are…but I’m just as bad and--”

“None of that now,” Wambus interrupted. “We’ve said our apologies. No more regrettin’ the past. We should be lookin’ forward to our future.”

“You’re so sweet, Wamby,” Triffany murmured, breaking away from him and heading toward the blanket. “Now…how about we have a little fun?”

She tossed away her hat and unzipped her vest, shrugging it off to the ground. He watched her with glazed eyes as she laid down on the blanket and spread her legs, paw cupping the center between her thighs, digits toying with her genital slit. He felt his cock start to harden, and he quickly tore off his hat and vest, joining her on the blanket, looming over her as he kept his gaze between her legs. He let out a husky growl when she drew back her paw, revealing her drenched cunt, hungrily capturing her mouth, tongue sliding between her lips. She mewled into his mouth, grasping his paw and leading it down to her heat, jerking and whining when a digit nudged her clit. His mouth trailed downwards, licking and nibbling her neck as his digits massaged her folds. She began to pant and tremble violently, letting out soft sobs every time he touched her swollen nub. She bucked and whined as he trailed kisses down her chest and stomach, lowering further to give each of her quivering thighs a gentle kiss before dragging his tongue over her cunt. She grabbed his head and arched her back, whining when his lips latched onto her sensitive clit and sucked hard. His paws reached under and cupped her rear, drawing her closer to his face, extending his tongue to greedily lap at her entrance and then flick her nub. 

“Triffy…you taste so good,” Wambus moaned in between licks.

“W--Wambus…need to taste you too,” Triffany moaned. “Lay down for me.”

He was reluctant to pull away, but he turned over, shuddering as she climbed on top and turned around, rear hovering over his face, hissing as her paws grasped his length and her tongue lapped the head of his cock. Holding onto her hips, he pulled her closer and buried his face into her cunt, dragging his tongue through her soaked folds, moaning as she took his dick into her mouth. The tickling vibrations from his voice made her squirm and whimper, thrusting back onto his mouth. She bobbed her head and hallowed her cheeks, smiling as he grunted and bucked.

“T--Triffy…I’m not gonna last if you keep doin’ that,” Wambus growled.

Triffany let Wambus’ length slip from her mouth, crawling forward until she was off him. “Hmm…you better get inside me then.” She braced an arm on the blanket and reached under to run her digits through soft folds, spreading them open to expose her opening. “I want to cum on your cock.”

Wambus leaned over her back, kissing her neck and shoulder. “You have such a dirty mouth. It’s goin’ to get you into trouble.”

“Mmm…you gonna punish me?” Triffany giggled, letting out a shocked squeal when he pulled her upright, paws grasping her thighs and holding her in place while she reached back, one arm wrapping over his neck while her other paw latched onto his arm, shivering as his cock glided over her cunt. “W--Wamby…oooh.”

“I remember you sayin’ somethin’ earlier,” Wambus gruffly chuckled. “What was it again? Oh…yeah…shovin’ my big cock into yer pussy and makin’ you scream.”

“O--Oh…yes…please…Wamby,” Triffany whimpered, one paw reaching down to hold his cock, desperately trying to position it at her opening. “P--Please…need you…so bad. Help me. I can’t…reach.”

He lifted her higher, and she managed to position the head of his cock at her entrance, crying out as it finally entered. She grabbed his arm again, clinging tightly as he eased her down, slowly filling her. It had been a while since they were last joined together, and he didn’t want to risk hurting her.

“Ah…ah…ah…oh grump…Wamby,” Triffany whined. “Go faster…please…make me scream. I can take it. Ahhhh…you won’t hurt me. Please.”

Growling into her neck, his paws tightened around her thighs, lifting her back up and then slamming her back down. The sudden stretch made her throw her head back and wail, digging her digits into him as she was impaled over and over. She tilted her head to gaze at his face, finding his eyes squeezed shut and teeth bared, finding herself unable to resist the sudden urge to tease him and break his concentration.

“Wambus…ah…I’m so surprised you agreed to…uh…do this out here,” Triffany panted. “Anyone could walk by…and…ngh…see us.” She gave him sly grin as his eyes opened wide. “See my wet pussy stretched wide open on your big cock.”

He pulled out and flipped her onto the blanket, shielding her body with his bulk and roughly ramming back inside. She cried out in bliss, thighs squeezing his waist, trembling hard as she felt her orgasm building.

“I’m the only…ngh…one that gets to see you like this,” Wambus snarled. “Yer mine.”

“Y--Yes…Wamby…yours,” Triffany moaned. “And you’re mine. My…handsome…husband.”

Wambus’ thrusts faltered, and he gently kissed her. “My perfect Triffy…darlin’…I love you. I love you so much.”

“Love…ah…you too,” Triffany whimpered. “W--Wamby…please…harder…so close.”

Sitting up, he grabbed her thighs and held them to his chest, legs dangling over his upper arms as he began to hammer away, angling his hips in search of her sweet spot. She screamed and thrashed when he found it, mercilessly pounding into her until she was clenching around him in release, gritting his teeth as her saccharine voice begged him to join her, quickly emptying himself inside, letting out a fierce scream as he was consumed with pleasure. She sobbed as his knot grew, grinding herself down, vision briefly blotting out as her passage was stretched to the limit.

Triffany groaned as she felt cum trickling out. “Wamby…so much…ah…always fill me up…so good.”

He panted out a chuckle, leaning down and bracing his arms on the ground, lowering his head to languidly kiss her. They continued kissing for some time before he cradled her in his arms and slowly rolled over, trying his best to keep from pulling on his knot and causing her pain. Despite his best efforts, there was still a tugging sensation that made her hiss in discomfort, licking and sucking along her jaw while murmuring apologies as she straddled him. 

Triffany noticed him frowning. “What’s wrong?”

“We’re exposed like this,” Wambus growled.

“You mean I’m exposed,” Triffany laughed while laying down, making sure Wambus was aware of her visible, filled cunt.

“T--Triffy!” Wambus hissed, paws scrambling to cover her rear.

“You silly Grumpus,” Triffany giggled. “We’re on a huge blanket. Wrap it around us.”

“O--Oh…yeah,” Wambus muttered, grasping the edges of the blanket and draping it over Triffany.

Triffany brushed her paw over Wambus’ forehead. “You are so adorable.”

Wambus huffed, “I thought I was handsome.”

“That too,” Triffany chuckled, giving him a quick peck on his nose. “And hot…and strong…and tender--”

“O--Okay…okay…I get the picture,” Wambus interrupted.

“Mmmhmm…are you embarrassed?” Triffany murmured. “You shouldn’t be. You deserve all the praise in the world.”

Wambus smiled and cupped the back of her head, pulling her closer. “I’d rather have yer kisses.”

Triffany grinned back. “You’re about to get plenty of ‘em.”

End


	15. Unexpected (Beffica/Filbo) Explicit

Title: Unexpected  
Pairing: Beffica Winklesnoot/Filbo Fiddlepie  
Rating: Explicit  
Tags: angst and fluff, heat/mating cycles, language, oral, strap-on, trans male character, unprotected sex, vaginal sex  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bugsnax. I make no profit from this.  
A/N: Filbo is trans in this fic.

Filbo tossed and turned in his bed, unable to find a comfortable position to fall asleep. He checked his watch and groaned. He had been trying to fall asleep for three hours. Rubbing his head, he decided to get up and take a stroll around town, stopping in the doorway when he spotted Beffica, carrying what looked to be a heavy backpack, heading toward Garden Grove. It wasn’t any of his business what she was up to, and he certainly didn’t want to have to deal with her attitude but worry eventually won over. It wasn’t safe to be wandering into the wilderness at night, and he was curious about that backpack. Was she moving back into her cave? Everyone had finally returned to town, and he didn’t want anyone leaving again.

He waited a few minutes before following after her. He stopped near the entrance of her cave, noticing a faint glow from a lantern. He paced around, contemplating on what to say and tempted to just ran back to town.

“Beff…are you in there?” Filbo finally asked.

Beffica called out. “Filbo? What’re you doing here?”

Filbo sighed, “I…um…saw you leave town. I just…wanted to check if you’re okay. Is…someone in town bothering you?”

Beffica sighed back, “Of course you’d be worried. Ungh…you’re too nice, Filbo. You should worry more about yourself than others.”

“Y--Yean…I suppose so,” Filbo sadly chuckled.

“But I do appreciate it,” Beffica muttered. “I know…I can be…really mean…no…I…just…ah…I don’t know what I’m rambling about.”

“Are you…feeling okay…Beff?” Filbo questioned.

“Just…get in here, squeeb,” Beffica grumbled. “You’ll get your answer.”

He hesitantly stepped inside, eyes widening when he found her sitting on a massive nest of blankets. He remembered hearing from several Grumpuses that blankets were going missing. He was about to ask her why she was stealing when a faint, sweet scent hit his nostrils.

“Y--You’re in heat?” Filbo stammered.

“Not full blown…yet,” Beffica replied. She gave him a warm smile and patted the blankets. “Why not…sit with me for a while? I could really use some company.”

Filbo rubbed the back of his head. “I--I…ahaha…don’t think that’s a great idea. You’re not thinking clearly. I’m the last guy you want.”

Beffica rolled her eyes. “Filbo…I just told you my heat isn’t full blown. You’re a nice guy…and I trust you. I…really don’t want to be alone for this heat. I’ve been alone…for so long. Please?” She stood up and approached him, shoulders slumping when he took a step back. “I know I’ve said a lot of awful things to you…and you have no reason to trust me…but I swear…I won’t make fun of you. I won’t hurt you. I won’t do anything you don’t want. I won’t tell anyone in town what happened here.”

Filbo rubbed his paws. “How desperate are you to ask me?” He glared at her. “You are right. I have no reason to trust you…and you’ve hurt me…but…even so…I don’t want you to suffer. I know…how bad heats can get when you’re alone.” His gaze softened. “I can’t help you, though. You…wouldn’t be satisfied with me.”

Beffica chuckled, “Now is not the time to act modest.”

“I--I’m not being modest,” Filbo grumbled. “I--I--I don’t have a dick!”

He covered his face with his paws. He couldn’t believe he had just blurted that out to the town gossip. He jerked when he felt her paws grasp his wrists, pulling his arms down, one paw lifting to stroke his cheek.

“I won’t tell anyone,” Beffica murmured as if reading his mind, “and I don’t care. I’m attracted to cute Grumpuses…no matter what they’re packing downstairs.”

Filbo was briefly dumbfounded. “Y--You…really don’t care?”

Beffica nodded.

“You…really won’t make fun of me?” Filbo asked.

“Filbo…I’m a generous lover,” Beffica said with a wink. “If you’re not interested…then you need to leave now…before I give in to the urge to throw you down and fuck your brains out.”

Filbo felt his face burn. “U--Um…okay--”

He yelped when she scooped him up and carried him to the blankets, taken by surprise by her strength. After gently placing him down, she climbed on top of him, hungrily kissing him and shoving her tongue into his mouth when he gasped in shock. He never thought Beffica of all Grumpuses would be kissing him, and he shuddered when he remembered she was going to want a lot more than just a kiss, squeaking when her paw cupped and fondled his groin.

“Mmm…you taste so good,” Beffica moaned. “I bet you taste even better here.” She rubbed him harder and giggled when he whimpered. “I can smell you getting all hot and bothered. C’mon. Let me see you.” She smirked when he shivered and covered his face in embarrassment. “Or do you need me to warm you up a bit more? I don’t mind. I bet you make the hottest noises.”

His paws shot down and fisted the blankets as she buried her face into his stomach, nuzzling and dragging her teeth over him. It was ticklish and arousing. Her face was drawing closer to his groin, and he jolted when her hot breath ghosted over him. He frantically reached down to cover himself, nearly striking her in the face, as his mound began to emerge, instinctively closing his legs, trembling violently as she crawled back up to gently kiss him.

“Filbo…what’s wrong?” Beffica murmured.

“P--Please…don’t laugh at me,” Filbo sniffled.

Beffica placed her paws on his arms, easing them away and nudging his legs apart. “I won’t.” She licked her lips as the sight of his exposed cunt, clit engorged and folds slick. “O. M. G.”

He leaned his head back and stared at the cave walls, waiting in dread for her to start mocking him.

“You have the cutest pussy,” Beffica growled. “I could just…eat you up.”

“W--What?’ Filbo sputtered.

“Please…let me eat you out,” Beffica mewled. “I’ll make you feel so good.”

“U--Um…okay--oh my grump!” Filbo cried out. The moment he had given consent, she dove between his legs, shoving her tongue through his wet folds, nose grinding into his clit. “B--Beff! A--Ah! That’s too much! I--I’m…ngh…really sensitive! P--Please…oh…slow down!”

Beffica lifted her head and smiled sweetly. “Sorry. You’re just so tasty…and your scent is so…ngh…it’s driving me crazy.” She slowly ran her tongue over his folds. “I want to fuck you. I want you soooo bad.”

Filbo felt like his head was spinning. “I--I want you to too…but please…give me a moment. Everything is…happening so fast.”

She snuggled beside him, tenderly nibbling and lapping his neck as she grazed her paw over his mound. He moaned and tilted his head back, giving her more access, shivering as she started peppering kisses up and down his neck. Her digits spread his folds open, dipping down to tease his entrance, whimpering as one eased inside. The sensation was maddening. He whined and began grinding down on her paw in a desperate attempt to take her deeper, but her digit was short and couldn’t reach far. Another digit pushed inside, followed by a third, creating a pleasurable stretch.

“You’re so hot and soft,” Beffica groaned. “Does this feel good?”

“Y--Yeah…feels so good,” Filbo moaned, “b--but I’d…um…like something a bit…bigger. Do you…have any…ah…toys?”

Beffica grinned and eased out her digits, making him hiss. “I have just the thing. Close your eyes…and no peaking. I want to surprise you.”

He watched as she stood, shuddering and gulping at the sight of the arousal between her legs. Her cunt was puffy and glistening with fluid. He really wanted to taste her, but he decided to keep that in mind for later, closing his eyes as she headed for her backpack, listening to the sounds of her rummaging. Some time passed before she returned to his side, keeping his eyes shut until she patted his thigh. He instantly gaped at what he saw. There was a bright pink harness looped around her waist and thighs with a long, thick, ribbed, purple dildo jutting from the center.

Filbo muttered, “Uh…Beff…I’m sure that’ll feel good for me…but what about you?” 

Beffica smirked and rubbed the tip of the toy over his clit. “Double sided.” She reached to the side of the harness. “And there’s a nice feature.”

Filbo yelped as the toy vibrated, sending sharp jolts through his nub. “O--Oh grump! Beff!”

“Like that?” Beffica moaned. “Yeah…I’m gonna make you cum so hard.”

Her mouth slammed over his, muffling his cries as she continued to glide the vibrating dildo along his cunt. Holding the base of the toy, she positioned the head to his opening, gently applying pressure. He wrapped his arms around her back, clinging to her as the dildo started to spread him open, whining as the vibrations traveled up his passage. The dildo was pushed onward until fully hilted, and she remained still until he was squirming and whimpering, drawing back halfway and then sliding back in. The slow drag of the vibrating, ribbed edges were driving him crazy, face burning with embarrassment that he was only all ready close to orgasm, and she clearly saw it in his expression when she drew back, giving him a smug smirk. The sweet scent emanating from her was intensifying, making his mind hazy, feeling as if he were floating in the air, movements turning sluggish, unable to fully hold onto her anymore, going limp as she started to thrust harder. 

Beffica nibbled along his jaw and then buried her face into his chest. “You’re soooo soft…you smell sooooo gooood….and you’re soooo pretty.” 

“B--Beff…you…ooooh,” Filbo mewled.

Beffica gazed back up at him. “You’re shaking so hard. Are you about to cum? I’m close too. Can I fuck you harder? I want to hear you scream.”

“Yes…please…harder,” Filbo whined.

Beffica grabbed his legs and held on as she pounded into him. “Y--Yeah…take it…take my cock.” She released a leg to rub his mound. “You’re so s--soaked.” Her digit found his clit, rubbing it in fast circles. “C’mon. CUM FOR ME…FILBO.”

Her demanding tone set him over the edge, and he grabbed her paws, holding on as he climaxed, wave after wave of pleasure hitting him, vibrations intensifying everything he felt, screaming until his voice went hoarse. She trembled violently above him, thrusting coming to a halt as she struggled to stay upright from the tremors overtaking her. She eventually gave up and collapsed on top of him.

“O--Ooooh…fuck…oh Filbo,” Beffica panted, reaching up to cup his cheek. “Don’t fall asleep…ahhh…on me. I need to have you again.”

Filbo shuddered and stroked her back. “H--How many…times…before you’re…satisfied?”

“Ahhhaahaa…oh Filbo…I don’t think…you want me to answer that,” Beffica chuckled as she rocked her hips.

***

Everything was a blur afterwards. At one moment, he was on his side with her ramming into him. The next moment, he was face down with his ass in the air, getting pounded from behind, yelping when she occasionally delivered a playful smack to his rear. At another point, he was on his back with her sitting on his face, crying and wriggling as he happily devoured her. There were even brief moments of calm where they snuggled and groomed one another, purring happily in each other’s arms before the urges of her heat took over.

He woke later to the morning light, groggy and slightly sore. She was nestled beside him and sleeping peacefully. The strong scent of her heat was gone, and he sighed in relief, running a paw through her messy hair. Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled at him for a moment before it turned into a nasty sneer, making him draw his paw back with a soft squeak.

“You’re still here, squeeb?” Beffica grumbled. “Look…I always get in a bad mood after heats…so it’s best if you go home. I’ll come back to town later.”

“O--Oh…okay,” Filbo muttered.

Deciding not to push his luck, he stood on shaky legs and headed out of the cave, stopping at a stream to clean up before going back to town.

***

Hours later, he was sitting on a log in the center of town and poking a stick at the campfire while his other paw rested on the log. He hadn’t gotten a chance to talk with Beffica, and now that her heat was gone, he was worried about how she would react. Would she claim he took advantage? Would she just ignore him? Would she become even nastier towards him? He tensed when she suddenly sat next him. He had been so lost in thought he hadn’t noticed her return.

“O--Oh…uh…h--hey…Beff,” Filbo stammered.

Beffica yawned, “Hey.”

She seemed relaxed and not angry. He really wanted to talk to her about their time together, but Wambus and Chandlo were also sitting at the campfire. His eyes widened when her paw covered his, and she rested her head against his arm. Wambus and Chandlo were staring at them in shock.

Beffica huffed, “You two got a problem?”

Wambus and Chandlo glanced at each other and shook their heads, eyes focusing on the crackling fire. He couldn’t keep himself from grinning. His heart was pounding, and his face felt warm. He certainly wasn’t expecting this, but he gladly welcomed it, tilting his paw and looping their digits together.

End


	16. Teamwork (Cromdo/The Journalist/Floofty) Explicit

Title: Teamwork  
Pairing: Cromdo Face/The Journalist(Buddy)/Floofty Fizzlebean  
Rating: Explicit  
Tags: age difference, anal, double penetration in two holes, heat/mating cycles, knotting, language, oral, rough sex, sex toys, spitroasting, threesome, unprotected sex, vaginal sex  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bugsnax. I make no profit from this.  
A/N: Floofty and Buddy are referred to as They/Them. Floofty has a dick, and Buddy as a vagina. This doesn’t tie in with the other Floofty/Buddy stories.

Buddy moaned as they ground their hips down. They were sheltering out in the desert ruins to ride out their heat. Their heats could vary in length, lasting a day or at worst a week, but they had access to sauce, there was a stream nearby, and it was far enough from town that they shouldn’t attract attention. They moaned again, clutching at the blanket bundled around them, wiggling from the stretch of two dildos, one in their cunt and the other in their ass. It wasn’t ideal, but they couldn’t bring themselves to ask for help. The thought of being rejected was too much.

Soft footsteps caught their attention, and they bolted upright, instinctively huddling into the blanket. They were not prepared to see Cromdo at the entrance, eyes glazed and nose twitching, following their scent in the air until he was a few feet away. They felt slightly irritated by the interruption, but the heat addled side was far more welcoming.

“I…ah…I was out…looking for…what was I…looking for again?” Cromdo muttered in confusion, shaking his head a few times before looking down at Buddy. “Eh…that doesn’t matter…right now. I can…mmm…smell you’re in heat. Do you…want some help with that?”

Buddy gave a mock pout. “I don’t know. Are you gonna try to charge me?”

Cromdo frantically waved his arms. “Eheheh…no…no…no…I would never. I really…want to help you. I won’t…well…ah…now that you mention it…maybe we could work payment out…as a kiss or two…or twenty?”

Buddy chuckled, “Kissing? That’s all you want to do to me?”

“Baby…there are so many…filthy…things…I want to do to you right now,” Cromdo growled. “Oh grump…you’re so…hot…and your scent…is so…delicious. Please…please…please.”

“C’mere and get your payment,” Buddy murmured, “and then…you can show me all the…filthy…things you want to do to me.”

Cromdo was on them in a flash, leaving them gasping is surprise at the older Grumpus’ speed. His tongue worked inside their mouth, hungrily swiping over their own, moaning and wrapping their arms around him. They were ready to reach down and toss away the blanket when a flash of purple caught their attention, pulling away from the kiss and gaping at the figure towering over them. Floofty was staring down at them with a pinched expression, chest heaving and nostrils flared. Cromdo’s head whipped around to see what had distracted them, and he fully bared his teeth at Floofty, although the intimidation tactic didn’t work on the purple Grumpus.

Cromdo snapped, “What’re you doing you here?!”

Floofty smirked at Cromdo. “Even an ignoramus like you should all ready know the answer to that. Don’t waste my time with stupid questions.” They turned their gaze back to Buddy as Cromdo sputtered in rage. “Are you in need--”

Cromdo immediately interrupted. “Get lost! I was here first, and they’ve chosen me!”

Floofty laughed, “Clearly they’re not in the right frame of mind to pick a sniveling, washed out, two-bit conman--”

Cromdo immediately stood and stomped toward Floofty. “Why you snot nosed, little shit I’ll--”

Buddy launched up before either could get in a full blown fight, both paws shooting out toward the other two Grumpuses’ heads, grabbing a fist full of Floofty’s hair while the other grabbed the tufts of hair along the side of Cromdo’s face, yanking hard. Both Grumpuses yowled and stopped verbally sparring, staring at Buddy with wide eyes.

“Sit down!” Buddy barked with a menacing glare.

Cromdo and Floofty promptly plopped onto the ground when Buddy released them.

Buddy took a deep breath, softening their gaze but still keeping it stern. “Let’s get a few things straight. There will be no name calling or fighting here. As far as I’m concerned, NEITHER of you are better than the other. I’m currently interested in BOTH of you…but I DECIDE what does and doesn’t happen here. If you don’t like that, you can leave.” They pointed at the entrance, but Floofty and Cromdo remained still and silent. “Okay…good…and you shouldn’t have to worry about babies. I’m on…birth control.” Despite their earlier bravado, they suddenly felt embarrassed at what they were about to ask. “Um…do either of you…have anything against…blowjobs…or fucking my pussy…or my ass…or um…double teaming me?”

“…I’m…uh…good with all that,” Cromdo muttered.

“…I…have no complaints either,” Floofty answered.

Buddy’s eyes raised at how subdued the two had become, noticing their gaze was fixed downwards.  
“O--Ohhh…oh my…I completely forgot about those.” They glanced down at the dildos still buried inside them. “Um…would you two…like to play with me for a bit? I was just starting before you two…interrupted…and I need a bit more stretching if I’m going to take both your cocks.”

They were practically tackled to the blankets, crying out as two mouths descended upon their neck and a paw each gripped the base of the two toys. Teeth and lips roughly sucked and nipped while the paws gently eased the toys out before thrusting back in with a sloppy rhythm, but they could care less, frantically grinding down as pressure began to build, thrashing as their sweet spot was glided over. 

Buddy cried out as Cromdo and Floofty quickened the pace of the their paws. “O--Oh…you two…so good…oh my grump…yes…yes…yes…there…keep fucking me…there!” 

They threw their head back, moaning through clenched teeth as orgasm hit, batting the two Grumpuses’ paws away from the dildos when the sensations became overwhelming. The toys were eased out and tossed aside, and they relaxed into the blanket, squirming and moaning as the urge to mate took them over. Cromdo and Floofty were still nestled beside them, cocks erect and rubbing into their side.

“I…I…need someone in my pussy…and umm…fuck…I really want to…suck someone off too,” Buddy panted. “I--I don’t care which one of you does what. Just…please?”

Floofty and Cromdo glared at each other. Floofty made the first move, urging Buddy to roll over onto paws and knees, positioning themselves behind the orange Grumpus as Cromdo maneuvered to the front, jerking and moaning when Buddy swallowed his dick, head slowly bobbing and tongue swirling. Buddy froze as Floofty pressed inside their cunt, whimpering as the purple Grumpus gave a few languid pumps before thrusting faster, driving their head forward, forcing more of Cromdo’s length into their mouth, mewling as the red Grumpus rubbed their head.

“A--Ah…oooh…baby…that’s so good,” Cromdo moaned. “Can I…fuck your mouth…or do you need this slow?”

Buddy drew their head back. “Y--Yeah…fuck me…Cromdo…Floofty…take me hard. Need it…hard.”

Cromdo held onto Buddy’s head, guiding them back to his cock, letting the orange Grumpus set the pace for a few moments before taking over, slamming his dick over and over into their mouth. Floofty dug their paws into Buddy’s hips, driving their length harder into the orange Grumpus, moaning from the tight heat that clenched around them. Buddy squeezed their eyes shut and moaned, sucking harder while reaching between their legs to rub their nub.

“Oh…fuck…s--sorry…I need to stop,” Cromdo whimpered, pulling away and slipping back onto his rear. “F--Fuck…too close.”

Floofty gave Cromdo a nasty sneer. “Too much for you old timer? How pathetic.”

Cromdo sneered back. “Don’t act so cocky. I can see you struggling. You look ready to cum.”

Buddy yanked themselves from Floofty’s hold, making the purple Grumpus hiss from the loss, causing Cromdo to laugh. “No…don’t cum yet.”

“I wasn’t…I was fine,” Floofty snarled, giving Cromdo a glare.

Buddy twisted around and gently kissed Floofty, calming the purple Grumpus. “Easy…you’ll get back in me soon enough. There’s lube on the blanket over there.” 

Buddy turned back around, and Cromdo gulped when their intense eyes focused in on him, trembling as they crawled over to him, giving his cock a few teasing licks before gently pushing him onto his back and straddling his hips. Floofty stood and headed for the tube of lube, watching with a scowl as Buddy hungrily kissed Cromdo, seeing their tongues twine together, feeling a flash of jealousy and rushing to spread the lube on themselves. Buddy reached around to grasp Cromdo’s cock, positioning the tip at the opening of their cunt, throwing their head back with a whimper as they sank down. Cromdo groaned and ran his paws up Buddy’s back, one lifting higher to grasp the back of their head, tugging them back down for another kiss.

“I see you two have gotten comfortable,” Floofty grumbled.

Cromdo frowned as Buddy broke their kiss, mumbling obscenities to himself as Floofty tilted the orange Grumpus’ head back to capture the other Grumpus’ mouth. His eyes narrowed, struggling to keep his mouth shut, rocking his hips, making Buddy tear their mouth away from Floofty with a whine. Floofty huffed and pressed against Buddy’s back, cock brushing over the other Grumpus’ ass, causing the orange Grumpus to shiver violently.

“Do you still want this?” Floofty asked.

“Yes…need to feel both of you,” Buddy mewled.

Buddy’s paw found Floofty’s dick, guiding the purple Grumpus’ length to their entrance. Floofty groped Buddy’s rear, watching as the tip of their dick pushed inside, tight, slick heat welcoming them. Buddy gritted their teeth and fought to relax. The stretch of the toy and lube certainly helped, but Floofty was bigger, and Cromdo was buried to the hilt in their cunt, making the squeeze into them that much tighter. They couldn’t keep themselves from wincing and whimpering in pain when Floofty slid halfway in, creating a slight burn that shot up their passage.

“W--Wait…sorry…but I need a moment,” Buddy gritted out. “D--Don’t pull out. Just…oh fuck…wait.”

“You need not apologize,” Floofty murmured while massaging Buddy’s back.

“We’ll stop anytime, baby,” Cromdo muttered. “Don’t want to hurt you.”

“I suppose this is a bit late to ask but have you done this before?” Floofty inquired.

Buddy let out a chuckle. “Ah…just with toys. I thought I could handle you…but you’re both a lot…bigger than I was expecting. I don’t…want to stop. I…um…start…slow.”

Cromdo gently grasped Buddy’s hips, gently rocking into them while Floofty slowly thrust, trying to find a rhythm. Buddy squirmed and whined from the dual stretch, pleasure and pain intermingling, unable to decide if they wanted to push down for more or try to scramble away. Floofty grew impatient with Buddy’s squirming, sinking their teeth into the scruff of the orange Grumpus’ neck and using their weight to pin the other Grumpus down onto Cromdo, moaning loudly as they finally found a rhythm, savoring how Buddy’s tight passage rippled around them. Cromdo wasn’t happy letting Floofty take the lead, fighting back against the weight and thrusting up into Buddy, smirking when the purple Grumpus scowled at him. Snarling into Buddy’s neck, Floofty thrust faster, and Cromdo did the same, both striving to outdo the other. Buddy’s eyes squeezed shut, and they let out a strangled scream, making both Grumpuses stop in dread.

“Oh…crap…baby did I…we…hurt you?” Cromdo whimpered, reaching up to stroke Buddy’s face. “I’m so sorry.”

Floofty released Buddy’s neck and swiped their tongue over the ruffled fur. “Forgive me. I…don’t know what came over me.” 

Buddy frantically shook their head and desperately thrust their rear down, trying to get the other two Grumpuses to move. “No…no…no. Don’t stop. That felt…ooooh…amazing. Both of you…filling me. Need you to move. Please. Fuck me. Fuck me!”

“All right…anything you want…just calm down…please baby?” Cromdo murmured. “You look ready to cry.”

Floofty kissed the nape of Buddy’s neck. “We will take care of you.” They reached around to rub Buddy’s swollen clit. “You will orgasm for us.

Buddy sobbed a Cromdo and Floofty started thrusting in unison, both sucking and nipping their neck and shoulders. Floofty’s digits kept working their nub, each swipe faster than the last, helping to build the pleasure coursing through their body. They tensed as Floofty and Cromdo each gave a hard pump, sending them teetering over the edge, crying out and thrashing as Cromdo howled and cursed while Floofty hissed and thrust erratically. Both were lost in their own world of bliss and simultaneously rammed their knots into Buddy without thinking. The sudden intrusion made Buddy wail and collapse on top of Cromdo.

“Oh…oh baby…that was…amazing,” Cromdo panted. “I don’t think I’ve ever…hey…are you all right? Baby? Oh shit. I--I think we knocked them out…I--I mean…what did you do?!”

“Don’t try to pin all this on me!” Floofty snapped. “You’re just as much to blame. We…lost control…and they were…obviously over stimulated. They’ll regain consciousness…soon enough…hopefully.”

“I can’t believe we both knotted the poor Grump,” Cromdo whimpered. “That must’ve hurt so bad.”

“Stop wriggling around,” Floofty hissed. “You’ll only cause more discomfort for them when they wake, so remain still.”

“Don’t get all snippy with me,” Cromdo growled. “You’re the one that knotted their ass. What were you thinking?”

Floofty sighed, “Clearly I wasn’t.”

Cromdo snorted but otherwise kept his mouth shut, brushing his paw over Buddy’s forehead, watching as their eyes gradually fluttered open. He gave Buddy a sheepish grin, hoping they wouldn’t lash out in anger or start crying in pain. Buddy stretched their back a little and then began purring, loud enough that Cromdo and Floofty could feel it rumbling from their chest.

“O--Oh…oh thank grump,” Cromdo stuttered. “I--I was so worried.”

“We were both concerned,” Floofty corrected. “Is there pain? Does it feel as if anything is torn?”

Buddy yawned and resumed purring, body twisting at an awkward angle, making Cromdo and Floofty whimper from the tug on their knots. Buddy twisted the opposite way, and the other two Grumpuses gasped in shock as their knots popped free. Cromdo and Floofty stared in disbelief as Buddy crawled away and flopped onto their back on the blanket, still purring loudly.

“That…is not possible,” Floofty mumbled.

“Apparently it is,” Cromdo muttered. “Still…hard to believe they did that without hurting themselves…or us.”

Floofty reached out for Buddy, but they instantly reared back when the orange Grumpus’ expression contorted into rage. Teeth fully bared, eyes blown wide, Buddy let out a vicious snarl, sitting upright with an arched back, fur raised on end, one paw braced on the ground while the other was poised to strike.

“Holy grump that’s actually really scary!” Cromdo yelped. “T--Take it easy, baby. No touchy, touchy. We get the message loud and clear…right Floofty?”

“Fascinating,” Floofty murmured. “I never thought I would witness feral behavior.”

“Uh…hahaha…I know you’re the curious type and all…but if you get any closer…you might lose a few limbs,” Cromdo nervously snickered.

“I’m no stranger to amputation,” Floofty huffed, “but I suppose it would be unwise to agitate them further.”

Cromdo and Floofty cautiously backed away, slumping against the furthest wall. Buddy’s expression softened, and they flopped onto their back, purring and wriggling against the blankets.

“I think we broke them,” Cromdo sighed.

Floofty shook their head. “Don’t be ridiculous. They’ll return to normal when their heat dissipates.”

“W--Wait…are they going to act like this each time they cum?” Cromdo sputtered.

Floofty chuckled darkly. “If you’re so frightened…then you’re free to leave. I’ll be more than happy to stay with them.”

“Yeah, I bet you’d like that,” Cromdo hissed, “but I ain’t going no where.”

***

Every part of Cromdo’s body ached and burned, sprawled on his back, tie barely still attached to his neck, tongue hanging out as he panted hard. Floofty was a short distance away, bow tie lost, hair a jumbled mess, face down in the blankets and snoring loudly. Buddy had wandered out of the ruins toward the stream, returning a while later with water drenched fur and collapsing onto the blankets. They whined and squirmed, giving Floofty a firm nudge with their paw, but the purple Grumpus wouldn’t wake. They turned their head and smiled at Cromdo, lifting their rear slightly and giving it a shake.

“Not gonna claw my face off, right?” Cromdo snickered, wary of Buddy’s temperament.

They let out soft chirps and inched closer to him, whining when he gave their shoulder a lick. He licked a path down their back, paw dipping between their legs to rub slick folds, digit teasing their opening. They let out a sob and shook hard, instantly drawing their rear away. 

Cromdo slid his digits back through their folds, guessing they must have been sore. “It’s okay, baby. How about a nice massage?” He gently rubbed Buddy’s clit. “Will that be enough?”

They shook their head, sniffling and turning around, paw going straight for his groin, digits trying to wrap around his cock. He yelped and grabbed their paw, yanking it away. He may have been aroused, but he was worried about their previous reaction to being touched, and he snapped his teeth when they kept reaching for him. 

Buddy’s bottom lip wobbled, bursting into tears and spinning away from him. “D--Don’t…want…me.”

Cromdo hugged Buddy, feeling a pang of guilt, burying his face into the nape of their neck. “Of course I want you…but you’re obviously sore. I’ll only end up hurting you.”

Buddy turned back around. “Want…me…really?”

“Baby…look how hard I am,” Cromdo chuckled. They gave him a faint smile, and he wrapped his arms around them, pulling them down to the blankets. “Let’s just…cuddle for a bit…at least until you’re not in so much pain.”

They reluctantly nodded and nuzzled his neck, gently licking him. He did the same, happily grooming along their cheek, doing his best to ignore Floofty’s obnoxious snoring.

***

Buddy groaned as they slowly woke, wincing from the twinge that shot through their groin and rear. Memories of the night’s activities came flooding back, and they smiled, arms extending in a stretch. Their smile faded when their arms were met with chilly emptiness, eyes shooting open and bolting upright. Cromdo and Floofty were gone. They should have expected this. Their heat was over. Cromdo and Floofty had no reason to stay, but it still stung. Curling onto their side, they softly cried, jerking when a paw touched their shoulder, rolling back over to find Cromdo kneeling beside them.

“O--Oh…I…thought you left,” Buddy whimpered, wiping at their eyes.

Cromdo held up a canteen. “I found this in your pack, but it was empty. I went outside to refill it. Here…you need to drink.”

Buddy sat up and took the canteen, greedily gulping down the cool fluid.

“So…you thought I left?” Cromdo asked, sitting beside Buddy, nuzzling his face into the orange Grumpus’ shoulder.

Buddy sniffled. “S--Sorry…I just…get overemotional after heats…and…you and Floofty weren’t here.” They wiped more tears from their eyes. “I’ve woken up alone before after heats. It shouldn’t surprise me. I know I can get…intense…and not everyone likes that.”

“Yeah…I’ve woken up plenty of times to an empty bed too, so I know that awful feeling,” Cromdo sighed. “I guess I should’ve waited for you to wake up. Sorry about that.” He gritted his teeth when thinking of Floofty. “Look…I don’t know what’s going through Floofty’s head…but I’m sure they have their reasons for not sticking around. You know how awkward they are at…being social.”

“Thank you,” Buddy chuckled. “I suppose…you’ll be needing to get back to town soon? You have a store to open.”

Cromdo gave a wave of his arm. “Eh, the store can wait. I’d rather sleep in with you…I mean…if that’s okay…and you aren’t sick of my ugly mug.”

Buddy smiled and laid back down, setting aside the canteen as Cromdo snuggled into them, giving his nose a light bop with their paw. “You aren’t ugly.”

Cromdo huffed and rubbed his nose but smiled back at Buddy. “You need your eyes checked.”

“Stop it,” Buddy firmly stated.

“Or what?” Cromdo challenged.

Buddy smirked and leaned in closer. “I guess I’ll have to shut you up.”

Cromdo shuddered as Buddy’s lips brushed over his mouth. “Yeah…shut me up.”

Buddy was about to deepen the kiss when a flash of purple, made them turn around, making Cromdo grumble and clench his paws. Floofty had returned, arms filled with various sauces, some of which had fallen and left a trail leading outside. Cromdo and Buddy watched with wide eyes as Floofty unceremoniously dumped the hoard in front of them and then laid back down on the blanket.

Floofty pulled Buddy closer. “I thought you would be in need of nourishment. I wasn’t sure what you liked, so I just picked whatever I found.”

Buddy gazed over the mass. “Floofty…a lot of these sauces don’t grow in the desert. How far did you travel to get these?”

Floofty shrugged. “I was up early and had nothing better to do.”

“That…was so sweet of you,” Buddy murmured.

Floofty gave a dismissive wave of their paw, gasping when Buddy sweetly kissed them, gently bumping their noses together. Cromdo drooped back with an irritated groan, jolting when Buddy surprised him with a kiss.

“You’re sweet too,” Buddy mewled.

“Whatever,” Cromdo said with a smirk, eyes narrowing at the scattered sauces. “Quite a trail you left. How far does that go?”

“Why does that mat--” Floofty began.

All three tensed at the sound of clicking mandibles. There was a Spuddy happily gobbling up sauces, letting out an ominous hiss when it spotted the three Grumpuses.

“Niiiiiice work, genius,” Cromdo grumbled.

“…Oh shut up,” Floofty growled.

End


End file.
